Broken
by Darcy18
Summary: Near is kidnapped by the insane Beyond Birthday. L, Mello and Matt do everything they can to find Near. But will they find Near on time?
1. Chapter 1: Midnight surprise

**Chapter 1: Midnight surprise**

After hours of work and concentration his enormous card tower was almost complete. Just one card had to be placed on top to make it perfect. He held the last card between his finger tops. His hand did not shake, not even a little. The card hovered a few centimetres above the right place. Just as he wanted to place the card on his tower something smashed right into his tower, causing it to crash down and scatter all the cards around him.

'Look out where you sit, nitwit!' a familiar voice said.

Near looked up to see Mello coming his way of the common room. Of course he had to destroy his card tower when it was almost finished.

'I was here before you, Mello. You should be the one who has to look out where you throw things,' he responded monotonously.

Mello picked up the object that destroyed his card tower, a crumpled chocolate wrapper, and threw it in Near's face. He blinked ones when it hit his forehead, but nothing else showed on his face.

Mello huffed at that. 'It doesn't seem like you care much if I throw stuff at your face, so who cares about that stupid tower of yours!'

Near stared at Mello in silence with still his blank expression on. One of the things Mello hated. He grabbed Near by the front of his white pyjama shirt so Near was pulled up from the ground. His feet dangling just above the floor as Mello's angry face was right in front of him. Ice blue eyes piercing through his obsidian ones.

'You little piece of-'

'Hey Mels!' Matt said while he appeared at his friend's side. 'Don't you think he had enough already? You already destroyed his card tower… again.'

Mello grumbled some other insulting things, but let Near finally go. And not gently 'cause he let Near fall hard onto the floor. Mello shot one last glare towards Near and stomped off. Matt looked apologetically at him and run after his friend.

Near sat for a while on the ground, silently looking at the cards around him. It would be too late to begin with a new tower today. It was almost time to go to bed anyway. So he began to pick up his cards and gathered them in neat piles. He took his cards with him and walked out of the common room, that was pretty abandoned at this hour, through the many hallways.

Many questions went through his mind as he walked, but most of them had answers to them. At first Near thought Mello just hated everyone, except Matt, but then it seems he had special hate feelings to him. And why? Just because his grades were slightly higher. It seems too that what Mello showed a lot and he not, irritated the blonde almost as much as the grades. Emotion. Showing the others around you what you felt. He had never understood why someone would do that. Emotions troubled the mind, Mello was a perfect example for that statement. He could be just as good as him if he didn't let his emotions rule him. Emotion was a weakness that you shouldn't take the control over yourself.

Near arrived at his room and closed the door behind him. He put his cards away and on the way back to his bed he turned off the light. He crawled under the big white blanket of his bed. He was already dressed in a white pyjama so there was no need to change his clothes. Slowly his eyes closed as sleep took over. His mind stopped working for once as he drove off into a dreamless sleep.

A cold breeze blew against his face. Near shivered when he felt the sudden cold and opened his eyes.

_Did I let the window open? No, I'm pretty sure I did not._

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in his bed. When most of the sleep was gone, his eyes focused on something new in his dark room. Someone was standing next to his bed, watching him in silence.

Near stared at the dark figure in confusion. 'L? Is that you? Why are you-'

Before he could finish his sentence the figure dove forward and pinned him to his bed. Near began to panic and tried to kick himself free, but the figure was to strong and held him down. It crawled on top on him as a big spider with four legs. The panic reached Near's eyes now and he opened his mouth to scream for help. Out of nowhere the figure pulled out a piece of cloth and held it before Near's mouth and nose. Sharp smelling chemicals entered as he tried to breath. In a final attempt to free himself Near struggled with all his strength he could offer. The figure on top of him used his legs and one arm to pin him down, but the other arm that held the cloth to his face didn't. Because of that Near freed his right arm and smashed it in the face of his attacker. A irritated grunt was heard and the cloth was being pushed harder to his face.

Finally the chemicals did their work and his vision began to blur. He felt his body and mind grow numb. Before his eyes closed he could see something of the face of his attacker. Insane red eyes looked down on him as the darkness closed him in.

* * *

><p>The next day, around noon, Mello tried to concentrate on the book before him on his desk. He had to study hard and know the book from inside out and then he would beat Near for sure on the test that week. The only thing was that outside his room constantly noise sounded. People ran through the hallways shouting things at each other and doors were pulled open and slammed shut. Mello growled annoyed and tried to focus. It worked for a short moment, but then his focus broke when his door was pulled open by Matt.<p>

'MELLO! Have you heard what happened?!'

He turned around to look at his friend and saw that Matt ran all the way to his room. Mello stared at him while Matt tried to catch his breath.

'No, I've heard nothing, because I try to study here! What is all that fuss about?'

'Near is gone.'

Mello frowned confused at that news. 'What do you mean with "gone"?'

'I mean gone as in disappeared! He's kidnapped in the middle of the night when everybody was asleep!'

His mouth fell open. 'No way! You're kidding me!'

Matt shook his head vigorously. 'No, I'm not kidding! All the adults are going crazy that the number one successor of L is kidnapped and all the kids are scared as hell!'

'But how do they know for sure that he's kidnapped?'

Matt shrugged and looked a bit unsure. 'I didn't see it myself, but some kids say they saw blood on the window in Near's room when the door stood open.'

Matt probably saw what he wanted to do next 'cause he said: 'His room is now closed. There's no way to get in without getting noticed.'

'Do you know what is going to happen now?'

'Yes,' Matt paused before he continued. 'I heard L is coming back to Wammy's House to search for Near.'


	2. Chapter 2: The search begins

**Thank you for those who reviewed my first chapter! I love to hear what you think about it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The search begins<strong>

Normally L never came that often to Wammy House. And when he came it was never for too long. Maybe a few days, at most a week. Mello understood L was a busy man. Always catching criminals and accomplishing the hardest cases. It was his dream to become like L so of course he knew what was waiting for him!

Mello and Matt walked together to the office where L was. They were called by L the minute he arrived. However, this visit wasn't going to be a pleasant one. That was for sure.

When he and Matt stood before the wooden door of the office he shared a quick look with Matt. He looked just as nervous as he felt himself. Mello knocked on the door and immediately an answer sounded from behind the door.

'Come in.'

Mello pushed the door open and entered the room with Matt following right behind him.

'Please, close the door,' L said. He was crouched on a chair behind a large desk. A cup of coffee and a small bowl of sugar cubes next to it.

Matt closed the door behind him. Mello had already taken a seat before the desk and Matt quickly sat beside him on the last chair.

L didn't start talking right away and took first a sip of his coffee. Mello waited patiently as he knew L would start to talk when he was ready. He always did things on his own pace.

'I'm sure you two already know the reason behind my sudden appearance.'

Mello and Matt nodded.

'Then I'll begin with the news involving both of you. I want you two to share a room from now on for extra safety.'

'How is sleeping in the same room safer?' Mello asked confused.

'Yeah, and why do we need to be more safe than normal? We're not the ones who got kidnapped,' Matt continued.

'It would be more secure to sleep with someone in a room than sleeping alone as it's harder to take someone away when there is another person in the same room. It would be more difficult to abduct a person without waking up the other. Therefore, I want you two to stay together at night and don't wander off alone.'

L turned to Matt. 'As for your question, Matt, I know you're safe and sound right now, but it's very likely one of you could be the next target.'

L paused for a moment to think and completed with: 'I think the chance would be 76 percent.'

'Wait a moment…' Matt looked like he needed some time to understand L's words. 'You mean it's very likely the kidnapper won't stop after Near?'

L sighed. 'I wish I knew the exact plan of the kidnapper in question. Unfortunately I do not know that, but there is a chance Near is not the last one. I don't want to take a risk with both of you right now so this precaution is necessary.'

L began sipping his now cold coffee and Mello tried to process all the things L had said. It was true it was safer to avoid being alone, especially at night. There was just one more thing that he needed to know…

'L? How can it be everyone is so sure he's been kidnapped?' Mello looked at Matt from his eye corners. 'Matt said he heard something about blood in Near's bedroom. Is this true?'

L stared at Mello, his cup of coffee still touching his lips. When Mello started to get nervous under the glance of those piercing black eyes, L's eyes switched over to Matt.

'Yes,' L said slowly. 'There was blood in his bedroom and a signature of the kidnapper.'

Mello's eyes widened. 'A signature?!'

'Indeed, what the kidnapper left you can call a signature… just a lugubrious one.'

After he said that he put his cup down on the desk and hopped off his chair.

'I'd like you to help me with this case. It's very important we find Near as soon as possible.' L walked to the door and opened it. He turned at Mello and Matt and said: 'Follow me, I'll let you see what I meant with a signature.'

He didn't need to say that twice to them as they hurried after L. Once they arrived L opened the door to Near's room and stepped inside. Mello didn't hesitate and followed L immediately. But when his eyes caught the blood on the window he gasped at the view. Matt's eyes widened with shock and stared at the window too. L simply watched their reactions. Now Mello understood what L had meant with the signature of the kidnapper. No way that Near would do this on his own. The window was marked with a large bloody 'B'. Some blood drops trailed down the glass, the wall and stained the carpet underneath.

'Who… Whose blood is that?' Matt stuttered finally.

'I'm afraid that's not sure yet,' L said. 'We have sent some blood examples for examination.'

His expression changed a bit just enough for Mello to see sadness seeping through his normal neutral expression.

'…You think it's Near's blood, isn't it?' Mello concluded.

L nodded, but stayed silent.

'Do you know someone who would do something like this? Someone who would sign with a B?'

L nodded again and started talking again. 'I know exactly who would do that. It is a long story though, if you want to know everything.'

'Then tell us the story! You said you wanted us to help to search for Near. We need to know the whole story behind the kidnapper if we want to take this serious!' Mello exclaimed.

'I understand that you need to know about this. So… I will tell you about them…'

L paused and saw Mello and Matt looking eagerly for him to continue.

Without any more waiting L began his story. 'It began with the first generation of my successors. They were known as A and B…'

* * *

><p>The first thing he felt was his throbbing headache. His head felt heavy and he was slightly dizzy. Slowly Near opened his heavy eyelids, but it appeared to be pitch black in the room he was in. Eyes open or closed it didn't matter. He couldn't see a thing. His whole body shivered as the cold of the floor seeped through his pyjama.<p>

He tried to get up and noticed he wasn't tied and could move his legs and arms. Although there was something painfully wrong with his arm. His sleeve felt wet and slightly sticky. A sharp pain shot through his arm when he leaned on his arms to get up.

_I probably got hurt. _

It was impossible to see the wound in the dark so his first thing to do was looking for some light. Near remembered what happened last time he woke in the middle of the night. Someone who looked like L jumped on him and knocked him out with some chemicals. That explained the headache.

Finally he managed to stand up and he wobbled forward on his legs. Not seeing where he walked he had to be very carefully. Who knew what was in this room? Near put his unharmed arm in front of him in an attempt to look for the wall. He wasn't disappointed when he finally felt the wall. It was just as cold as the floor. Near walked further as his fingers scanned the wall for some kind of light switch. Maybe there was no light switch at all, but he had to try at least. It felt like ages and his fingertips were almost frozen when he felt something. Near flipped the light on and blinked against the sudden light. There was not much light, just a small light bulb, but it was something. The room seemed unfinished. The floor was grey smooth concrete and the walls were unpainted. The whole room was dull grey. No windows and one door. Near tried the door handle, but the door was locked. When he put his good arm down again he saw his other one. The white sleeve was stained by red blood. He rolled up the sleeve and saw a deep cut in his forearm. Not deep enough to need stitches, but it would scar eventually.

Near's head jerked up when footsteps approached towards the door he stood by. Without hesitating he slammed on the light switch to put it out and rushed over to the wall on the other side of the room. Of course it was pitch black again after he put out the light so he bumped against the wall and crashed down on the cold floor again. The door opened and a dark silhouette stood in the doorway. The person closed it and the room became dark once again. Near expected to hear his kidnapper talk to him or at least put on the lights, but it stayed quiet. Near sat still and waited for something to happen. After some minutes he began to feel nervous.

_What is he waiting for? I hear nothing coming from that other person… not even breathing…_

Suddenly the light enlightened the dark room and Near had to narrow his eyes and blink a few times. By the time he got used to the light his kidnapper sat crouched down with his face right before him. Near gasped when he saw those red eyes staring intensely into his. He backed away, but he bumped against the wall with his back. He couldn't go further away from him, because he sat already against the wall.

Just when he thought it couldn't go any worse the person before him showed a creepy grin.

Near gulped and asked: 'Who are you?'

His voice sounded like a whisper.

The grin grew bigger when the man heard his question.

'I'm known as Beyond Birthday,' the man answered with a deep voice, a bit like L's. 'Nice to meet you, Near.'


	3. Chapter 3: Worry

**Chapter 3: Worry**

'Mello?'

He looked up from one of his books and saw that the red headed gamer had paused his game.

'Yeah, Matt?'

'Do you think Near is okay?' His eyes behind his goggles full of worry.

Mello sighed. 'Well… I think Near is not okay at all if you ask me,' he answered truthfully. 'I mean, he's captured by some crazy lunatic and you've heard L's story about him. That man was a successor like us in the past what means he's a genius too… a mad genius.'

Matt was silent for a while and Mello began to read in his book again. It was a few hours after L told them about his first successors. The things he told about Beyond Birthday, also called BB now, were not fun to hear about… Though it was necessary if they were going to help L. The search would be difficult to begin with as they had no clues. BB was careful enough to leave no useful evidence behind.

After L's story they tried to think about a way to find a clue or whatever that could help to find Near! But they came up with nothing that day and now he and Matt were laying on their beds. They were supposed to go to sleep, but the sleep wouldn't come that easily.

Mello closed his book and put it on the table next to his bed. His head was too distracted to read anyway. He took a look at Matt and saw his friend watching the "game over" screen on his Gameboy, not pushing any buttons to play again.

It was such a sad sight so Mello crawled out of his bed and went to Matt. He sat down on his knees next to his bed, but Matt kept staring at his Gameboy in deep thought. Mello nudged his shoulder and finally got Matt's attention.

'Don't worry so much, Matt. You get yourself sick if you continue like this.'

'I try!' Matt exclaimed. 'But every time my thoughts return to Near and I can't help but worry for that little ball of fluff!'

Matt took a deep breath to calm himself a bit and looked Mello in the eyes. 'Aren't you worried?'

'Of course I'm worried about him! He's kidnapped by some lunatic!'

'Oh… I thought… well… because you seem so calm about it…'

Mello eyes narrowed as he glared at Matt. 'What are you trying to say, Matt?'

Matt cringed when he saw his glare. 'I just thought you didn't find it that awful. I mean… you're always harassing the guy and I that you hated him becau-'

'YOU'RE KIDDING ME!' Mello interrupted him. 'You think I don't find it horrible when Near gets kidnapped by some crazy asshole?! Of course I'm worried about him, but that doesn't mean I have to freak out every second of the day! We need to stay calm. We need to search for him with our minds clear, you understand?'

Matt nodded, a little shocked because of Mello's little outburst.

'Good…' Mello said while turning his eyes away. Matt seemed relieved that his piercing glare wasn't on him anymore now.

'I admit I don't like that sheep and I maybe even hate him at times… but that doesn't mean I want him going through something like this. I don't wish him… dead.'

Matt looked ashamed. 'I'm sorry I thought you didn't care.'

Mello sighed and sat down on the edge of Matt's bed. 'I suppose I could show a little more that I'm worried… It's not entirely your fault that you thought that stuff.'

They sat together in silence for a while. Lost in their own thoughts.

'Mello?' the redhead asked.

'Yeah?'

'Do you really think Near is going to die? That BB is going to kill him?'

'I don't know, Matt.'

_But I know it's a very likely possibility that something horrible happens to him…_

'But I do know we need to go to sleep now. Otherwise we'll be falling asleep tomorrow when we help L more with finding Near.'

Mello grabbed the Gameboy form Matt's hands and turned it off.

'Hey! Who said I was done with my game?' Matt exclaimed and he tried to grab his Gameboy back.

Mello simply walked over to his own bed and put the device in the drawer of his nightstand.

'I did,' Mello said.

Matt grumbled something, but did nothing to take his Gameboy back.

Mello crawled back into his bed and heard Matt laying down too on the other side of the room. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

'Mello?' Matt whispered loudly.

He grunted. 'What?'

'I'm glad you're here at night from now on, Mello.'

Mello felt a smile tucking at his lips. 'Me too, Matt.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it so far :)<strong>  
><strong>What do you think what BB's plan is with Near?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking you

**I'm so sorry for the long wait!  
>I tried to write a short Christmas story, but I didn't finish it on time so I'll have to wait until next year. While I was writing that I had no time to write a new chapter for this story, but here it is finally! :)<br>**

**Please review, give feedback or tell me any ideas you have. It makes my day :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Breaking you <strong>

He knew it was a wonder he was still alive. Near concluded he was just about two or three days trapped in this dark room. After Beyond scared him last time he had left and the light went out after a while. He had tried to put the light on again, but it was no use. Apparently Beyond could cut off the electricity of this room.

Also he had to sleep on the cold floor. There was no blanket, pillow or even a mattress in this room. This was very uncomfortable indeed, but it became even worse. Beyond didn't bother to bring him some food. If he was thirsty he had to beg for some water. If he was lucky he got some water, if not he remained thirsty.

Near sighed as he sat against the wall. No comfort, warmth, light or food…

_It could be worse… but I'm so hungry. I can't remember one time I was so hungry before…_

Near hoped L was searching for him by now. He actually had no idea who Beyond Birthday was. Probably some criminal who wanted sought revenge on L for some reason. If that was the case L would find him in no time.

_I wish I knew what Beyond is going to do with me. Keeping me locked up all the time and starving me maybe?_

Footsteps were heard. Near made himself so small as possible against the wall opposite of the door. In those days he was here Beyond had never come unless Near had pounded loudly on the door when he wanted water.

The door opened and light from the hallway shone into the dark room. Near blinked a few times when his eyes had to adjust to the light. Beyond approached him quickly. Before Near could do something he had already grabbed his forearm and had pulled him up of the floor.

Near gasped and made a pained sound. Though he didn't drop his stoic mask.

Beyond chuckled. 'Oops, I forgot that arm was the one that was injured.'

Near simply shot a glare as answer. The grin on Beyond's face said he knew. That and his sleeve was still covered in blood.

Beyond grabbed his other arm and dragged him out of the room. This was the first time Near got the chance to take a look around him and search for an escape. He knew trying to struggle out of Beyond's hold on his arm now would've been reckless. So instead he tried to save every detail in his memory for now. Near watched carefully around him and saw the house was in a poor condition. It was probably years ago abandoned. The wallpaper was torn in some places and cracks decorated the ceiling. The little furniture he saw was covered in a layer of dust.

'You can look for an escape, but escaping won't be an option, you know.'

Near looked up at Beyond and saw the man staring at him with his creepy red eyes.

'You can't keep me here forever. I will be saved and then escaping from your prison cell will be no option,' Near said.

'Oooh! The boy thinks he will be saved!' He smirked. 'Don't get your hopes up high.'

Beyond pulled harder on his arm and Near almost tripped over his own feet.

'Keep walking we're almost there…'

They walked through a lot of hallways and even walked off an enormous stairs. It was clear now this wasn't just an ordinary house.

_It's probably some sort of manor. But I can't see anything through the windows we pass by, it's too dark. __It has to be night time._

After they walked down the stairs they entered a room that had to be the dining room. A large rectangular table filled the middle of the room. The only chairs to be seen were on both ends of the table. But there was one detail Near noticed immediately. One side of the table was loaded with bowls and plates full of food. His eyes widened and he felt his stomach rumble at the sight.

Beyond led him to the furthest chair, the side with all the delicious looking food.

'Sit down,' Beyond commanded and he pushed Near on the chair.

Near looked puzzled at the food before him and back to Beyond who had taken a seat on the other side of the table.

'Don't be afraid. You can eat if you want.' He grinned. 'I'm sure you have to be hungry right now, isn't it?'

He would be stupid to think that there was nothing wrong with the food before him. There had to be some kind of poison in it. Though he hesitated when he felt his stomach rumble again. It felt like his insides were beginning to eat themselves. No doubt he thought more with his stomach right now than with his head.

_Poison or no poison, I _have_ to eat and well now!_

Near picked up a fork and began slowly to eat. He began with some mashed potatoes and it tasted not that bad. If only Beyond stopped staring at him, that would be wonderful…

_Maybe I can use my fork or knife against him if he comes close to me after this…_

'How long are you planning to keep me here?' Near asked. The silent stare of Beyond began to make him nervous.

'As long as I need to succeed my plan,' he answered.

'So you want to take revenge for something, probably because of L, and you need me for that?' Near had already concluded this was a criminal that L had caught in the past. He watched quickly at the man and turned his eyes down on his food. He looked like L's twin, but that wasn't possible. L had no blood relatives anymore.

Beyond chuckled. 'You're asking a lot of questions, don't you? But you're right… this is to bother L. Possibly hurt him.'

The food didn't taste that good anymore and he lay his fork down. Near watched Beyond's mood go from amused to venomous.

'L probably didn't told you this, but before you and those two others became his successors there was another generation of successors… You're the second one and I am… no was part of the first one.' He lowered his head.

_He's from Wammy House too? And a former successor of L? I was wrong… he's not just a criminal. _

'L didn't care for us,' he continued. 'My best friend known as A was his first successor and I his second. I was his Back-up.' He almost spat out the last word.

Near began to feel light-headed at this point and his vision became more and more a blur.

_He drugged me… I guess I don't have to be surprised at that…_

Beyond hadn't noticed yet. 'Eventually the pressure became too much for my dear friend… and he ended his life. I attacked L when I found out and tried to take his life, but I failed.'

His eyes turned back up to look and Near saw an insane flickering in his red eyes.

'I ran away and now it's time to revenge my friend. Starting with the present number one successor of L.'

Near lost the feeling of his body and everything grew numb. No longer able to keep himself up on the chair, he fell down on the ground.

Beyond stood up and walked slowly towards him. He started to laugh out loud madly when he saw Near helpless on the ground.

Near lay on his back and watched how Beyond towered high above him. The drug spread further through his body and the edges of his vision grew darker.

'What are you going to do with me?' he muttered weakly.

Beyond's insane red eyes stared down at him. 'I'm going to break you…'

He brought his face closer to Near's. 'I'm going to break you just like L broke my best friend.'


	5. Chapter 5: Come and safe me

**Chapter 5: Come and save me **

More than two weeks… two whole weeks and still no trace of Near. L hadn't said a thing out loud about his concern about the boy, but Mello and Matt weren't stupid or blind. They could see L was worried sick. The insomniac didn't sleep that much normally, but now he didn't sleep at all. Just coffee, black tea and more sweets than they could count.

Watari tried to put some sleeping medicine in L's tea. The old man was worried about the detective's health if he continued this life style until they found Near. Long story short, L found out about the sedative with one small sip and he was _not_ happy with Watari.

Today was a day like every day since the kidnapping. L sat crouched behind his desk typing away on his laptop while Matt sat on the ground searching and hacking on his own laptop and Mello looked over an enormous pile of documents. There was no place for all that paper on the desk so he sat on the ground next to Matt, documents and papers scattered around them on the floor.

They had done nothing else but searching for Near and even three of the greatest minds of the world found not one clue. It was frustrating.

Mello had looked over every document before him to look for just one little clue about the whereabouts of that white sheep. All those hours and still _nothing_!

Mello loses his patience and tossed a high pile of documents to the ground.

'This. Is. Pointless!' he threw with each word another document on the messy ground.

Matt turned to his friend who lost his temper… again. 'Mels, please calm down… we will find Near! There'll come a day we find him!'

Mello narrowed his eyes and Matt flinched slightly when he saw the glare sent his way.

'How can you be so sure of that, Matt?! It's been two weeks, who knows where Near is at the moment? Maybe he's on the other side of the world for all we know!'

Another pile of documents flew across the room and L decided to intervene before Mello destroyed the room.

'Mello, I know it's difficult to just sit and search through stuff, but it is necessary.'

'But… we're getting nowhere with this…'

'I know, and I am already busy at the moment to look for more help in our search for Near,' L said.

Mello and Matt looked at L, curiosity written on their faces. Mello's tantrum forgotten.

'What do you mean "more help"?' Mello asked.

'I mean I've asked the local police forces all around the world for their help. They know how Near and BB look like, although I haven't given them a photo, so they'll look carefully if they see anyone looking like Near or BB,' L explained.

The two boys were silent for a moment before Matt asked: 'Why didn't we ask them for help before?'

L shrugged. 'I never thought it was necessary and I don't want them to know much about this problem. But I see now it is important for them to look around too.'

The door opened and Watari walked into the room. L and the two boys looked at the envelope Watari was holding. The old man gave it immediately to L.

'This is the blood result from the lab of the blood found in Near's room.'

L took the envelope and stared at it silently. He nodded once when Watari was finished talking. Watari stood there for a short moment, but L kept silent and just stared at the envelope in his hands.

Watari sighed. 'I'll go and get some tea.'

That said he walked back to the door and closed it behind him.

Mello and Matt stood up off the floor and walked over to L. They waited for him to open the envelope, but L looked like he was frozen in position.

Mello couldn't help himself and lost his patience with L.

'Just open it already!' he exclaimed.

L blinked a few times and finally began to open the envelope, although slowly. He reached for the papers in it and began to read while Mello and Matt read along over his shoulders.

If there was a small chance the blood wasn't Near's it was gone now. The lab examined the blood from Near's room and… the result was positive.

It was Near's blood.

* * *

><p>He lost sense of time a while ago. Near was still being hold in that dark and cold room. He got more food than before, but sometimes it was poisoned by something that made his mind hazy and confused. Despite this he ate it anyway. What other choice did he have? Dying of starvation? That was not an option.<p>

He lived in the darkness for some time now and it began to make him feel uneasy. It felt like the darkness closed in around him like walls that crept closer and closer until they would crush him.

Near didn't know how long ago it was when he was captured by Beyond. What he did know was that he still had hope in L. He had hope L would find him and he could go back to Wammy House and live like this had never happened.

Though he hoped it wouldn't take too long anymore before he was found. He didn't know how long he could keep his stoic mask up like he always did. There were coming cracks in his mask… But the real question was how long it would take before his sanity would crack.

_Please L, come and save me._


	6. Chapter 6: Tied up talk

**Chapter 6: Tied up talk**

'L never really cares about his successors… we were just his replacements. Nothing more.'

Near was bounded to a wooden chair somewhere in a room in the manor. His hands and ankles were tied together by some strong rope that cut into his skin if he struggled to much.

Beyond often brought him here to this room since recently. The only thing he did until now was complaining about Wammy House and telling him L was a terrible person.

'You are talking as if I'm not longer his successor. Indeed you _were_ his successor, but I'm _still_ on first place.'

Near's eyes followed Beyond constantly as he paced through the room. When the man heard his comment he stopped abruptly and turned his head to look at Near with his piercing red eyes. He could handle a lot of things such as keeping his composure, but those eyes were just unnerving.

'Interesting,' Beyond said, eyes still on Near. 'You seem happy about being his first successor.'

'Of course I am. I'm doing what I like and what I'm good at and when the time comes I'll be helping by serving justice like L.'

Apparently it was the wrong reply. Before Near could blink once Beyond's face was right in front of his. Noses almost touching.

_This is way too close for my liking._

'Justice?' Beyond said surprisingly soft. Warm breath waved over his face and smelled sweet like strawberries. 'You think L is justice?'

Near just stared, not knowing if he should say something or just keep his mouth.

'Do you think it is justicethat they knead you into something you are not?' Beyond continued, his voice growing louder with every sentence. 'Do you think it is justicethat they push you to your limits so you get the best scores? Do you think it was _justice_,' he spat the word out like a curse, 'when A took his own life to escape from the madness L brought him?!

Beyond grabbed a handful of his white hair and jerked his head up. A soft whimper escaped his lips when he felt him pulling his hair painfully.

'DO YOU?!' Beyond screamed almost maniacally.

Near didn't dare to answer in fear of Beyond ripping his hair out. This was such a moment to not speak his mind.

Beyond huffed when he got no answer and let go of Near's hair. He backed away a step and seemed to calm down a bit. The red eyes turned to look at the space above his head.

_Is there something interesting above my head? Why is he staring seeming deeply in thought at that spot?_

'You know, the first thing they change about you is taking away your name and replacing it.'

He seemed to calmed down and his voice was normal again. Near thought it would be okay to say something now.

'They do that to protect our real identities. Besides I got to choose my own alias.'

'Hmm.' Beyond tilted his head slightly, still looking above Near's head. 'Yes… I can see what you did to create your alias.'

His eyes went down to meet his own dark grey orbs. 'You took the first two letters of your first name and the last two letters of your last name.'

Near's eyes widened when he heard this. 'How do you know-'

'I know a lot of things. See a lot of things others don't… Nate River.'

It didn't happen often, but Near was downright shocked when he heard his real name for the first time in years. The last time he was called by that it was when Watari picked him up to go to Wammy's and that was quite some years ago.

Beyond smirked as if he was pleased to know Near was shocked by his statement. He backed away fully now and started pacing through the room.

_That's one way to lose some of your energy. Too bad I'm tied to this chair… my legs are beginning to feel numb._

'How do you know these things like my name?' Near asked curiously.

'You can try and ask me about it, but you won't get an answer. At least not at this moment.'

Near was immensely bored at this point. Tied to a uncomfortable chair for too long with only Beyond to talk too. Still it was better than sitting in his cold dark room somewhere else in this house. Without his toys or puzzles it became harder to get his thought in the right places. Little sleep, little food and the wound on his arm didn't help with the problems. Though his wound had started to heal, it was still a little bit painful.

_But it could be much worse._

Near stopped his thoughts when he noticed Beyond was out of sight and the room was silent. He would have heard the door if he had left the room so that meant…

'I'm bored.'

The voice of Beyond came from right behind him and he felt his warm breath in his neck causing him to shiver.

_Well that makes two of us._

'Luckily I know a lot of things, including something fun to do.' By this point Beyond lay his chin down on Near's shoulder.

_You're too close for my liking… again. _

'I get the feeling I don't want to know what you think as "fun",' Near stated.

He just knew Beyond had that smirk on his face. To his surprise the man started to untie the ropes that made him sit in the chair all the time. When the ropes fell down to the ground Near thought of try and run for freedom, but before his plan could get set into action Beyond knocked his legs from under him and a moment later he lay over the shoulder of this crazed lunatic.

'Oh, I'm sure it's gonna be fun. At least for me…'

With that said Beyond began his journey through the many hallways of the manor and searched for a other room. He tried to kick and punch while he was being dragged to who knows where, but he was too weak to actually do any damage. Beyond was way stronger and it didn't help he was small for his age. It never bothered him so much as now.

Finally they reached the room Beyond was looking for and the door swung open. What Near saw wasn't looking like he was going to have much fun… being bored was much better.

_It has become much worse._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Am I the only one who wants to yell RAPE and blow the rape whistle? No? Yes? Maybe? Oh well xD<em>**

**_Please review, it makes me happy :D_**


	7. Chapter 7: Cuts on body and mind

**I noticed I haven't made it clear at what age they all are... so here it is :)  
>L is around 24, Beyond's a year younger than L, Mello and Matt are about 17 and Near is 1516.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Cuts on body and mind<strong>

Beyond dragged Near over his shoulder into the room. He was thinking of running as fast as he could the moment Beyond set him down, but his hope flew away when the door closed behind them. Beyond made sure that the door was locked when he closed it.

_This is a bedroom… Why did he drag me all the way to a bedroom?_

A shiver went through his spine and cold sweat began to form when he thought about the possibilities. He wasn't naïve and knew he had to get the hell out of there.

Beyond dropped him on the bed and Near instantly crawled backwards until his back hit the headboard of the bed. He pulled both his legs tightly against his chest, curled up into a little protective ball. His eyes staring straight and warily at the man standing beside the bed.

Beyond gave him a puzzled look for a second, but then a wide amusing grin formed across his face.

'Why so wary all of the sudden, Near?' Beyond asked innocently. 'Have you already figured out what kind of fun I meant?'

Near didn't answer and tried to make himself smaller against the headboard. His eyes not once blinking so he didn't miss one move of his kidnapper.

'Aww, don't go silent on me now,' Beyond pouted and suddenly he was on the bed, crawling on all fours towards Near.

Quickly Near searched for an escape. He looked left and right, but a nightstand on each side of the bed blocked him. The bed was larger than a single bed, but smaller than a twin bed. Nevertheless it seemed as if Beyond took up all space on the bed when he crawled forwards.

_Close your eyes… maybe I'll wake up in that dark and cold room and this was just a nightmare…_

He squeezed his eyes shut. Near heard a small chuckle from Beyond and before he could react he felt hands closing around his ankles. He opened his eyes just in time to see Beyond's smirk before he felt him pulling hard at his ankles. His legs escaped from the tight grip of his arms and his protective ball fell apart. Now he lay on his back facing the ceiling.

When Beyond started to crawl over him Near couldn't keep his fear inside anymore and yelled: 'Get off me!' And he began to kick his legs wildly and hoped Beyond lost his balance.

He had no such luck.

Beyond pinned his legs down with his knees and he managed to grab his wrists, holding his arms above his head with one hand. He struggled with all strength he had, but it was no use.

Beyond didn't take his time as he suddenly leaned down and bit his neck. He broke the skin and droplets of blood appeared. Near let out a yelp of pain when he felt teeth boring through his skin. Beyond snickered amused at Near's reactions he was showing and licked the blood drops slowly from his skin until it stopped bleeding.

Beyond took some distance so Near could see his face.

'Enough dawdling don't you think?' Beyond smiled creepily at him. 'We both know what's going to happen.'

With that said he closed the distance between them. Near felt his lips lingering just above his. He squeaked in terror when he thought of what would happen next.

_Please, let me faint right now…_

Suddenly the tensed air was broken by a laugh. The pressure of Beyond's body went away as the man slipped off the bed and laughed out loud.

Near still lay on the bed as he didn't know why Beyond was laughing so suddenly.

When Beyond finally stopped laughing he turned his eyes back at Near, still grinning widely. 'You really thought I was going to rape you?'

Near's eyes widened and his thoughts were racing.

_He isn't going to…?_

'You're face was priceless,' Beyond snickered. 'But I have to disappoint you. I am a lot of things, but a rapist or pedophile isn't one of them.'

Near let go of the breath he had been holding when he heard that statement. But another alarm went off too. If Beyond's reason to be here wasn't rape like he thought… what was it then?

Beyond walked around the bed and opened one of the drawers of the nightstand. He grabbed something shiny metal looking and before Near could react he was being pinned against the bed again. He struggled with all his might when Beyond tried to grab his arms, but he lost that fight quickly. Though not before he managed to hit his attacker right in the face.

Beyond growled and his eyes darkened. 'You're going to regret that…'

Cold metal handcuffs closed around his wrists, the chain bounded to the headboard. His arms now positioned above his head. It wouldn't be too uncomfortable to be bound to the bed like this now he knew Beyond wasn't planning to rape him. It lay better than the cold concrete floor in his dark room somewhere in this huge house.

Beyond held Near's legs pinned to the bed with his knees while he reached for the same drawer as before. He took another shiny object and held it before his eyes to admire it.

It was a knife.

His eyes slowly turned from the knife to Near who looked now terrified at the knife. The man's lips formed a sinister smirk. His red eyes insane and dark looking.

Near closed his eyes while the angst from before returned. He could only hope it would be over quickly.

_Please, let it be over soon._

…_._

It didn't.

A scream of agony sounded through the room as Beyond made another cut in the flesh of his abdomen. By now he had cuts everywhere over his body. Arms, legs, abdomen, chest, back. Even a cut that went right across his face from the right side of his forehead over the bridge of his nose to left side of his chin. His once white pyjamas were torn away, only leaving his underwear on. Warm blood seeped into his mouth leaving a bitter metallic taste.

Beyond grinned madly at Near every time a scream escaped his lips. At first he tried to hide the pain and what he felt like always and tried to be strong, but around the fifteenth cut he lost it. His stoic mask fell.

'Hmm… I wonder where the next one should be. What do you think, Near?'

Near whimpered by the thought of another cut with the sharp knife.

'Yes, I think you're totally right,' Beyond nodded as if he got a real reply. 'There are enough cuts already. I have to say red fits you perfectly with your white and pale appearance.'

Near sighed with relief when he heard the cutting with the knife was over. He didn't know for how long he lay there, but it had to be at least an hour.

Beyond stood up, put his bloodied knife down on the nightstand and left the bedroom. Near frowned in confusion when he left in such a hurry, but relaxed his face immediately when the cut in his face stung. He turned his face and stared at the knife not far away. Though it was impossible to reach it with his arms bounded above his head. His energy was drained from all the pain his body.

Just when Near began to think Beyond left him there he came back… with lemons.

Beyond smiled at him. 'I thought lemons would be appreciated. Seeing as you thought I wanted to do something "lemony" to you earlier.'

_You have got to be kidding me!_

'You thought wrong,' Near managed to say. His voice hoarse from the screaming.

'Ah! You got your tongue back I hear!' Beyond's smile widened and began to cut the first lemon in half with the knife. He picked up one half and held it above Near's bloodied chest.

Near's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the lemon above his body full of open wounds.

'Now let me hear that voice again,' Beyond said and he squeezed the lemon half.

The lemon juice splashed on Near's wounded chest and the cuts began to burn terribly. Near squirmed as the already present pain began to rise to an almost unbearable pain. His raspy voice shot through the room again as he screamed, making Beyond laugh.

He couldn't see or think straight anymore as the pain took over. Beyond's cackling laugh on the background.

And this was just a half piece of lemon. More were waiting to be squeezed out above his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Beyond is going to prove to L that Near is still alive. Will Near find a way to use this to give L, Mello and Matt a clue about his whereabouts? You'll see it next chapter…<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Webcam connection part 1

**Chapter 8: Webcam connection part 1**

Someone was poking his arm.

Near's eyes twitched, but didn't open. There was only one person who could try to wake him up and he did not want to do whatever that psychopath wanted him to do. The last time he wanted to do something "fun" ended in pain and blood. His old clothes were torn too, but luckily he got worn jeans and a greyish long sleeve shirt to wear. They were a bit to large but it's better than no clothes at all.

Near had no idea how long ago that incident was, but he knew it wasn't longer than a week or so. His wounds were still pretty bad and hadn't had time enough to heal much. Not that all of his cuts will heal completely… he was certain many of those would turn into scars.

_It's pretty sad… I have to guess the time by looking at my wounds…_

A finger poked him again and this time hitting one of his many cuts on his arm. Near hissed when the throbbing pain became harder to ignore.

'I will poke you as long as I need to until you respond,' Beyond said. 'And I don't care if I hit any painful spots,' he added.

Near grunted and opened his eyes, blinking against the light that shone through the door opening. Beyond was crouched down in front of him and looked at him with interest.

'What?' Near snapped. He didn't even care anymore that his emotions were displayed. His hate for this man was too big to hide it.

Beyond chuckled. 'Are we a little bit grumpy today? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed maybe?'

'I _have_ no bed.'

Beyond looked around the room for a moment and seemed to notice it just now. 'I see… that might be uncomfortable. I will see if I can do something to solve that problem.'

Near narrowed his eyes. It was impossible he just noticed that detail. A little voice in his head whispered that he wouldn't get a bed by doing nothing.

'But for now,' Beyond stood up. 'please follow me. We have a very special appointment today.'

That surprised Near. Most of the time he got dragged to every room or his hands were tied together.

He quickly got up on his legs and followed Beyond out of the room. After a few steps in the hallway Beyond stopped abruptly and turned around.

'Walk in front of me,' he commanded.

Near saw no point in arguing so he did as he was told. After many hallways in the huge manor they entered the room Near recognised. It was the room with the one wooden chair in the middle. The ropes were lying ready beneath the chair. Though there was one new object that there wasn't before. A small table stood before the chair with a laptop on top of it.

'Go and sit on the chair.'

Near sighed and followed the command. He sat down and watched Beyond closing the door and locking it.

When he faced Near again he grabbed something out the pocket of his jeans and reached out his hand to Near. A small pill lay in the palm of his hand. Near took the pill automatically and stared at it. Beyond waited and waited, but Near didn't stop staring at the pill.

'Just swallow it dry! I don't have any water for you here!' he said irritated.

Near didn't listen immediately this time and asked: 'What is this going to do with me?'

'I can promise you it's something painless so just take it,' Beyond replied.

Near doubted if Beyond spoke the truth and kept staring at the small pill in his hand.

Beyond narrowed his eyes. 'I can always shove that pill down your throat myself…'

Near stopped his staring immediately and swallowed the pill dry. He knew Beyond's threats were seriously most of the time.

'Good,' Beyond said happily. 'Now we can go on with the plan.'

_I'm quite certain he's emotional unstable. His moods go from irritated to happy in less than a few seconds._

Beyond began to bind the ropes tight around his wrists and bound him to the chair. Nothing news happened until he grabbed another rope and began to bind it around him so his chest was tied up against the back of the chair.

'Why the extra rope?' Near asked curiously.

Beyond grinned. 'It will help you from not falling over off the chair.'

'F..fal…ling?'

_Why does my tongue not work properly? I can't form any words!_

Right after his tongue stopped working normally he felt every musclesin his body slowly go numb. His head fell forwards so his chin lay on his chest. If the extra rope didn't hold him against the back of the chair he would've fallen off.

_It's the pill of course. It anesthetized me completely._

Near blinked a few times.

_Except my eyes. I can only blink and move my eyes._

Beyond smiled at his helpless victim. 'I see the sedative worked as quickly as I thought. Time to give L a call, don't you think?'

Near's eyes widened when he heard L's name. Beyond walked to the laptop and hit some the keys. The laptop screen lightened up and it showed something that looked like Skype. The webcam on the laptop filmed were Near sat and was seen in a small screen. Most of the space was taken by a larger screen that was pitch black. There was no one on the other side of the connection yet.

Beyond typed vigorously on the keys. 'I've already figured out how to get a connection with the laptop of L. I'm sending him what my laptop's webcam sees and I can turn his one on. And if I'm right… he will do it… now!'

Beyond hit the last key and the black screen displayed now what the webcam of L's laptop saw…. and of course it was L himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for stopping at this point... but the chapter was going to be so long I decided to split the chapter in two parts. The good news is that part 2 is almost finished :)<strong>

**And for those who are interested, search for 'Broken Trailer Death Note Fanfic' on Youtube. I made a short trailer for this story :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Webcam connection part 2

**And here is part 2! I've never managed before to update so quickly!**

**Please review if you can, it gives me energy for my mission to write everyday :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Webcam connection part 2<strong>

L sat crouched on his chair as normal when a new display opened. His eyes widened when he saw Near slumped on a chair in a slightly darkened room. His face was hidden beneath his white hair as his head was tilted forwards. He was not moving.

'Near?' L whispered.

Mello and Matt looked up surprised at the detective as they heard him. When they saw the astonished look on his face they quickly stood up and ran towards L's side to see what had shocked L so much.

They gasped simultaneously when they saw Near too.

A laugh that sounded like a insane cackle broke the silence. A man with messy black hair and blood red eyes appeared next to Near. L didn't waste any more time and hit unnoticed for the webcam a few keys on his laptop, starting a program that would record his whole laptop's screen.

'Long time no see, L,' Beyond Birthday said.

L's eyes narrowed at the sight of B. 'B.'

He spoke the letter as if it was a curse and B simply seemed very amused. Then the red eyes focused on the two others standing at the side of L.

'I see you got your other two successors with you. Are they trying helping you finding poor Near? Any progress made yet?'

Mello growled. His body shaking with anger. He opened took a breath to say something, most likely more curses than actually words, but he was stopped. Matt touched his shaking hand and Mello knew it was to let him know he had to calm down. Who knew what B would do to Near if Mello made him angry.

L ignored B's questions as he spoke again. 'Why is Near not moving?' His voice soft, but powerful.

'Concerned, L?' B walked and stopped when he stood behind Near. 'Don't worry, I only gave him a kind of sedative to make sure he couldn't move or talk to prevent him from giving you any possible information.'

B grabbed Near harshly by his hair and pulled his head up. L, Mello and Matt saw Near staring right in the camera. His eyes still full of life. But there was one thing that made Mello and Matt gasp for a second time. L just stared at it, but inside he felt the same thing as the two boys.

Right across Near's pale face was an angry red cut giving color to the normal so colorless boy.

B grinned amused when he saw their reactions and kept his slightly painful grip on Near's hair.

'Doesn't the color red fit him perfectly?' he said happily.

Now L began to lose his self-control and growled lowly. 'Let Near go, B. It's me you want to hurt, not him.'

'Oh, but I think I can hurt you by hurting Near.' B smiled. 'And I've become actually quite font of Near in the last few weeks. He can be very entertaining.'

L gritted his teeth. 'What did you do?'

It was very clear B was enjoying this conversation as he was still smiling that disturbing smile of him. 'Let's just say I duplicated that cut on his face and pasted it everywhere I could find a spot.'

L, Mello and Matt instantly looked at the rest of Near's body, but there was nothing to see. The grey baggy clothes he wore, were covering almost all of his skin.

Mello lost it. 'YOU CAN'T KEEP HIM FOREVER YOU PSYCHO!' His face flushed with his withheld anger.

'But of course I can, Mello. I'll keep him here as long as I want to.' B snickered. 'Or did you find a clue about our whereabouts L doesn't know about yet?'

At this Mello fell silent. He had no idea where they were and how he could search for it.

His eyes fell on Near again and he noticed something strange. Normally Near didn't blink that much like L. Now Near was constantly blinking while looking straight in the camera as if he hoped they saw it.

Mello frowned when he noticed a pattern in Near's blinking much like… Morse code! Mello had to restrain a smile. Near had found a way to communicate without his voice.

'Well, I think it's time to disconnect,' B sighed. 'Otherwise I have to give him another doses to keep him sedated.'

He let go of the white hair and Near's head fell down again, hiding his face. B strolled to the laptop and his face was now in close-up to see.

'Bye, L.' He turned to Mello and Matt with a creepy grin. 'Don't worry about Near getting all the attention. It will be you're turn when the time is ready.'

The webcam connection shut down.

Mello stared in horror at the screen and he heard Matt give out a small whimper in fear.

'Mello, Matt,' L said to get their attention. 'You don't have to be scared. There are more guards than ever and the alarm is better than before. I've made sure of that after Near's kidnapping. You don't have to be scared. I'll make sure you'll be safe.' He looked at hem determined. They both saw the promise in his eyes.

There fell a long silence in the room while everyone thought about what happened. They knew for sure Near was still alive now. Though he wasn't completely unhurt.

'I almost forgot!' Mello suddenly broke the silence.

Matt looked confused at his friend. 'What did you almost forgot?'

'I saw Near doing something strange. He was blinking in a sort of pattern much like Morse code!'

'You're right,' L said. 'I thought something like that too.'

L turned to his laptop and stopped the recording that was still recording his screen. After one short moment the recording was displayed. L skipped the talking of B and went straight to the moment when Near started blinking. The three looked closer to the display and now Matt noticed it too.

'Two times long… one short one long… long, short, three times long and then short, long, short.' L grabbed a pen between his thumb and index finger and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

Mello was already busy with working out the correct letters. 'That means the letters he used in right order are M… A… N… O and R. Manor!'

L nodded. 'Right again, Mello. Near told us the word manor and seeing the recording I can tell he repeats that word over and over again.

Matt bounced with joy. 'That means we finally have a clue about Near's whereabouts! We're one step closer in finding our white ball of fluff!'

Mello actually smiled when he saw Matt so happy. It was not much what they got, but it was better than nothing.

'Well then, time to go to work again,' L said. 'Mello, you and I are going to search for every abandoned manor there is. Matt, I want you to take my laptop and try to find out if you can find a trail back to B's laptop. There a chance of at least 34% we can find something and that is good enough to take a chance.'

Mello and Matt nodded vigorously and rushed to their tasks with new found energy.

They were one small step closer in their search for Near.


	10. Chapter 10: New discoveries

**I have a question that's non related to the story: By my story stats I always see "views" and "visitors", but what's the difference between those two?  
>I'll be very glad if someone wants to tell me the answer :)<br>**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: New discoveries<strong>

Silence surrounded them while they worked on their laptops. Somewhere in a quiet corner of the library sat Mello and Matt on the floor in front of each other, their laptops before them. The only sound heard was the fast typing of Matt as Mello stopped to take a look at the results he had now. It took some time, but he had finally managed to find every abandoned building that you could call a manor.

Mello smiled satisfied at the results he had made. It was definitely worth it to skip class for this. They actually had to go to class today just like the others, but why would they go to a stupid and boring lesson if they could continue to look for Near in the meantime? Near was already gone for about two months... So instead of working in the office of L as they normally did, they had retreated to the library.

Matt still tried to look for the connection B made between L's and his laptop. He had tried to trace back the signal, but until now no luck. Mello wondered if he had actually slept much the nights after the webcam connection a few days ago. He didn't commented on it though. It wasn't like he had slept much either.  
>He turned his attention back to the results on his screen and searched for something he could work further with. He hoped there was some little hint, a small clue that could help them further with this case.<p>

So far he had found 253 abandoned or temporary empty manors in the whole world. Of those 253 there were 34 manors in Great Britain and Ireland. There were 13 empty manors in England, 11 in Scotland, 8 in Ireland and 2 in Wales. Call it intuition, but something told him to look at the manors closest by. Great Britain and Ireland.  
>The problem was... he couldn't see what it was. After staring long enough at the results on his screen that the numbers began to dance before his eyes, he stopped. Mello conjured a chocolate bar from somewhere as he always did and took a bite. His irritated mood calmed slightly by the delicious bittersweet taste. He looked around for some distraction, but there was nobody around of course. They were not hidden for nothing after all. His eye caught Matt, still typing, with a concentrated look on his face. He crawled over to sit right next to his friend and watched as his fingers flew over the keyboard and typed rapidly all kinds of codes of which Mello didn't understand a thing of. The typing stopped abruptly when Matt's laptop made a beeping sound. Matt sighted defeated and rubbed his tired eyes. His goggles hanging around neck.<br>'What's wrong? Did you find something?' Mello asked curiously.

Matt shook his head and looked at him. 'Nope, I can't find anything. I'm not able to trace B's signal. He redirected it to a place somewhere in the middle of the ocean and I can't redirect it back to his original place...' Matt's lips curled in a grin. 'Do you think B took Near to Atlantis?' He joked.

Mello rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm. 'Be serious, Matt.' He said, but he couldn't help but smile at his stupid joke.

'Sorry... I just couldn't resist.' Matt rubbed his arm. Mello knew it was more out of habit than pain. He didn't punch him too hard of course...

'How did it go with you? Did you find any possible manors where they could be?'

Mello made an annoyed sound and snapped a piece of chocolate off with his teeth. 'Yes, I found in total 253 possible manors over the whole wide world.'

'That's a lot.'

'Yes, Matt. I know that, you don't have to point it out for me.'

Matt tilted his head and stared curiously at Mello's laptop. Then he reached out for it and put it on his lap.  
>'Let's see,' he said. Mello saw his eyes go through the list of manors in Great Britain and Ireland. 'Why do you have those two with most details?'<p>

Mello sighed. 'I just have a feeling there's something in those results of Great Britain and Ireland. I _know _there's a clue hidden, but I can't find it.'

Mello felt like he failed and continued to munch on his chocolate bar while Matt went through the list of numbers of manors again. When Mello put the last bit of chocolate in his mouth Matt gasped loudly.

Mello almost choked on the chocolate of surprise, but managed to swallow it. 'What did you find?!'

'Look at the number of manors in England! 13!'

Mello still didn't get it and grabbed Matt by his shoulder, shaking him in impatience. 'Be more clearly, Matt!'

'Okay, okay! Now stop shaking me!' Mello stopped and Matt pointed at the "13" on the laptop's screen. 'If you put the 1 and 3 and put them closer together you get the capital letter B!'

Mello's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Matt was right. 'You're kidding me! How could I not see that!'

Matt scrolled through the rest of the list to look at the others while Mello was still busy being in shock. 'It looks like England is also the only one with 13 abandoned manors...'

Mello looked at him with admiration and still some disbelief. 'You're amazing.'

Matt smiled widely. 'I try.'

'So B is with Near somewhere in those 13 manors here in England,' Mello stated.

They sent each other a glance before they jumped up. They grabbed their laptops and spurted out of the library, not caring anymore if they got caught. This information was very important and had to get to L as fast as possible.


	11. Chapter 11: The rescue mission part 1

**AMAZING NEWS FOR EVERY DEATH NOTE FAN!  
>For those who don't know it already there is a demo of some Death Note musical songs online! Just search on Youtube for Death Note Musical Demo and you'll find it. There are 6 songs in total I think.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The start of the rescue mission<strong>

Luckily for them they got in no trouble for skipping class. After they ran to L and told him what they discovered L took immediately action. Almost everything and everyone was ready to start this rescue mission by now, less than a few hours later.

L relaxed a bit more while he sat on his chair the usual way and sighed. 'And now comes the most boring part. Waiting.'

Matt groaned annoyed and plopped on the seat before L's desk. 'I hate waiting.'

Mello sat down on the seat beside his friend, trying to keep his patience intact… for now.

L had gathered some people that were in England. These people were trusted by L and knew to keep secrets and follow orders. This special team was set up by L with one current goal. Seeking for any live or movement around the 13 manors. They had to keep their distance for safety of course, but they knew what they were doing. All of these people had backgrounds like being in the army, the police or that sort of things. They knew how to defend, fight and flight if needed. The only problem with this plan was the waiting part.

Matt grabbed his DS from his pocket and started to play one of his many games. Mello had no interest in those games and just stared out of the window. L was busy eating a bunch of strawberries that lay in front of him on the desk.

'How long do you think this will take, L?' Mello asked after some time passed.

'Hmm… I can't say for sure,' he answered. 'It could take a few hours, maybe less, but there's a chance it could take weeks.'

Mello's eyes widened. 'Weeks?!'

L nodded. 'Yes, but I think it will be much faster.'

'I just hope the next step will go as well as we planned…' Matt said, not moving his eyes off his DS.

'There will be a chance B set this up.' L picked up a large strawberry and began to nibble on it. 'The 13 manors in England are too obvious. He must have known about this weak point in his hiding place.'

Matt stopped pushing buttons on his DS for a moment and sent a glance in L's way before returned to his game. 'So... there's a chance B knows about Near's attempt to use Morse code?'

The strawberry was gone by now and L grabbed a new one. 'I don't think he knows it was Near's fault we'll know about his wherabouts... but there's a possibility of 88% that he has an escape plan ready.'

Mello huffed. 'Well escape plan or not, it's still a chance to get Near back. When we know which manor he's hiding in he has to fight our whole team consisting of 26 people before he can try to escape.'

* * *

><p><span>A few hours later<span>

Near sat on the cold floor of concrete hugging both of his legs. Just a normal day in his dark cold room. Beyond hadn't shown himself for some time now, so it wouldn't be long before he came again to get him. Near shuddered at the thought of the last time Beyond wanted to do something "fun".

_Don't think of that, think of something else..._

His thoughts moved to the time he was immobile on that chair while Beyond spoke to L, Mello and Matt. He was al little surprised to see Mello helping to find him. He always thought Mello hated him for being number one in Wammy's. Why save someone if you hate that person?  
>L also called Beyond "B". That was not such a surprise as Beyond had already told him a while ago he was a succesor for L in the past. Though he still called him Beyond. He was used to it by now.<p>

_Have they already figured out my Morse code? Have they seen it at all?_

Near sighed upset. So many questions and not one answer. It just wasn't fair.

All of the sudden the door slammed op and a half laughing Beyond walked into the room. Near was startled by the suddenly hard sounds after the silence of his room and hugged his legs tighter. He hadn't heard Beyond coming while he was deep in thought.  
>Beyond crouched down in front of Near and grabbed his him harshly by his shoulders, turning him around. He could stil hear Beyond snickering and he knew something was wrong. If Beyond is happy about something there's always something wrong.<p>

Near expected him to explain why he was so happy, but he didn't say a thing. Beyond began to tie his wrists togeher with a tie wrap. He pulled it tight and the hard plastic cut painful in his skin.

_No rope? Why of the sudden tie wraps?_

Beyond grabbed Near's arm and pulled him up off the floor and started to walk out of the room. He took large fast steps and Near had trouble not tripping over his own feet as he was dragged along.

'Why the hurry?' Near risked to ask.

'L found out about this place.'

Near's eyes widened. They had seen his Morse code and were going to save him! Finally! There was only one thing that didn't fit in that answer. Beyond was still smiling.

'Uhm... why are you so happy then?' he asked carefully.

'Welll... Although I have no idea how they found it, I knew of course about the weak spot in this hiding place. I knew there was a small chance they would find it.' He glanced curiously at Near. 'You're probably the at fault for them finding it, but I have no idea how... yet.' He turned his blood red eyes away and Near felt he could breath again. 'The point is I found out about two people trying to watch the manor secretly. The only reason is L sent them to look for any live here.' A smile tucked a his lips. 'And that's why I shook a curtain violently at the front. They'll know we're here and will report it to L.'

Near narrowed his eyes and glared suspiciously at him. 'What are you planning?'

'Oh, something fun.'

Beyond stopped to open a door at the ground floor and pushed Near inside. Near fell flat on the ground and before he could move away his ankles were held together with another tie wrap. He felt like a helpless wurm squirming on the ground trying to get away of a hungry bird.

'Now stay here until I come to get you,' Beyond said as if he had a choice. He walked out of the room and the door closed, leaving Near once again on the cold floor.

Somewhere far away L got a important phone call. By one of the manors they had under watch was a sign of life detected.


	12. Chapter 12: The rescue mission part 2

**Chapter 12: The end of the rescue mission**

Finally it was time to start the incursion! Only after a few hours L had gotten a report back of one of his watchers. By each manor were two watchers stationed and one of them saw a curtain move. The moment L broke the connection with the watcher he and Matt had begged L to take them with him. They helped, right? And they could learn something of it, it would be good for their training to become L's succesor. L protested against it, but eventually he gave in. Though they had to promise to keep by his side at all times and not to do something reckless.

_That last part was for me, I'm sure..._

It was late in the afternoon by now and everybody was ready for the incursion to start. The rescue team stood ready, hiding until L gave them the sign to attack. L, Matt, Watari and himself were in a high tech van by the wayside of the road that lead to the manor. The enormous house was hidden by trees for them. You had to follow a smaller road the forest in to reach the manor that stood about a kilometer far away of the edge of the forest. Watari sat in the front of the van, ready to start the car and drive away in case of a emergency.  
>Matt had only eye for he high tech stuff in the van. Small television screens displayed what the cameras saw that their team was wearing. L sat on a seat before the screens and was busy talking to the head of the rescue team through his laptop.<p>

'And to warn you again, please be careful. I'm very grateful that you and you're people are willing to help me with this mission,' L spoke to his laptop, his voice masked by a voice transformer. 'Keep your eyes open. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or worse. I will be watching through the cameras your team will wear on their clothes and communicate with those earpieces I gave you.'

On one of the screens the man L was talking too was shown. One of his team mates stood close by. 'No need to thank us. We're all honered to help the great detective L.'

_Dude, no need to let L's ego grow bigger._

'We'll keep our eyes open and do our best to get the boy you mentioned earlier back safe and sound,' the man continued.

L nodded even though the man couldn't see it. 'Good, then now without any more wasting time. Tell your people to start the incursion now, Mr. James.'

'Will do.'

L moved his attention to the screens and so did Mello and Matt. The man, James, had commanded the rest of the team to begin and the next moment they were on their way to the manor.

The three of them watched intently at the screens and Matt turned his head a bit and leaned a more to his right to whisper something in his ear.

'It looks just like one of my first shooter games.'

'This isn't a game, stupid. This is real,' Mello whispered back.

'I know that... I just said it looks like it...'

'Would you please stop making comparisons between a game and this mission,' L interupted them, slightly irritated. 'There are lives at stake and they don't have infinite lives like one of those unrealistic games you play, Matt.'

Matt lowered is head in shame. 'Sorry, L...'

At that moment the rescue team had reached the manor and they broke in. One of the men kicked the door in and they entered the building, guns ready to shoot if needed. They halted in the big entrance two doors on both left and right and a enormous stairs that lead to the first floor. The team waited a few seconds and everything stayed quiet.

'Move forward as planned,' James said.

The team split in smaller groups of four. The group with James in it was with two more and they moved slowly to the stairs. In the meantime the others reported what they saw.

'Nothing to see in the living room.'

'The diner room is clear.'

'We found some red liquid in the kitchen, but it appears to be strawberry jam...'

James' team was on the first floor now and moved through many hallways, opening doors, but everything was dead silent.

'B still has to be inside, right?' Mello muttered. 'But where is he? And Near?'

L didn't respond and kept staring intently at the screens. His knuckles turned white because of the strong grip he helt on his knees. Mello couldn't say any different. There was a tense air around them. Something didn't feel right...

L felt probably the same as he suddenly pushed a button that connected him with the earpiece of everyone in the team. 'Retreat. I repeat, retreat immedia-'

A bloodcurdling scream cut through the tense air and suddenly more screams followed all around the house.

'IT'S BITING THROUGH MY SKIN! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!' someone on the first floor screamed hysterically.

'Duck! Quickly or- AARGH!' sounded from the kitchen.

L, Mello and Matt stared in shock at the screens as man after man fell down. There were traps... and someone activated them. On the first floor half of the group was hit by a strong corrosive acid that came down right through the ceiling. It burned the skin red and ate through the clothes. The cameras of those people shut down, but there were still three people standing and one of them was James. The people in the kitchen were hit by flying knifes and it was impossible to avoid them all. All four people of that group were instantly dead or were bleeding to death.

'RETREAT!' L said loudly in the microphone. 'Mission aborted!'

The ones that still were able to stand set it on a run. James and the two others of his group ran back over the stairs. The other groups had lost people too because of other traps. But it wasn't over just yet... A slippery substance came down above the stairs when they ran to safety. James slipped over the now slippery steps and fell forewards and tumbled down the long wide stairs. The other two behind James followed and came after him. Beneath the stairs they came to a halt. Legs and arms bend in a way they don't bend and James' neck was obviously broken. No one stood up from beneath the stairs. And no one reached the door alive. Everyone got hit by something and was already dead or dying in seconds. The rescue team was defeated.

L sat with his hands in his already messy hair. 'Damnit...' he muttered. 'I had to think about this possibility!'

Watari had heard the screams coming from the screens and saw most of it too. He walked over to L and put his hand on the detective's shoulder, trying to soothe him.

Mello was still staring in shock at the screens, most of them black now. Just one thought echooed through his head...

_Near is still inside the building... Near is still there... with B..._

His legs moved before his brain gave the command to do so. He rushed to the back door of the van and threw him open, ready to jump out and run to the manor himself to save him.

'Mello! What the hell are you doing?!' Matt exclaimed. Mello felt two arms wrap around his middle before he could jump out the van and he was being pulled back.

Mello struggled to break out of his grip, but his arms were trapped as Matt's arms pushed them against his body. So he tried to kick backwards instead.

Matt yelped when managed to hit him, but he didn't let go.

'LET ME GO!' Mello shrieked hysterically. 'Near still has to be inside there! We have to do something _now_ before B escapes with him!'

Suddenly L appeared in front of him and grabbed him by his shoulder, shaking him a little bit. 'Mello! Calm down, please! You saw what happened inside the manor. We do not know if there are more traps. It's too dangerous to go there ourselves and before I can get more people to help he'll be gone long before that.'

Mello slowly stopped trashing around to escape Matt's hold when he realized there was nothing he could do. Silent tears streamed down his face and he lowered his head in sorrow.

When L and Matt saw he wouldn't try to escape they let go of him. L turned to Watari. 'Watari, drive us back to Wammy's. I'll call for more help to... get the people out of the manor.'

Watari silently nodded and turned around, L behind him.

Mello dropped down to the floor and hugged his knees tightly, face hidden beneath his long blonde hair. He felt arms once again enclose around him, but this time in a hug. Matt hugged him close and together they sat there for the rest of the ride home... without Near.

* * *

><p><strong>... review?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Starting over

**Chapter 13: Starting over**

'Mello.'

Silence.

'Hey Mels?'

He still didn't respond to Matt. He just lay flat on his bed, his face buried in a pillow.

_Go away..._

But instead of giving up and going away he felt Matt now poke his shoulder.

'Mels?' Matt asked softly. Worry clearly in his voice.

Mello didn't turn around to face him and mumbeled something inaudible in his pillow.

Matt sighed and stopped his poking. Mello heared some rustle and felt someone sit down on the edge of his bed.

'You have to eat, Mel. It's been since yesterday you've eaten something.'

Still no reply.

'I'm not going away until you show you're not a living death.'

Mello growled when he heard Mat meant it. He could be just as stubborn as he was. So he flipped himself on his back and glared at Matt. 'So, I've shown some live. Now leave me alone.'

'I'm not going to leave you alone when you're depressed like this. I'm your friend, Mels. I care about you and I'm concerned about you...'

Mello turned his eyes away from Matt in shame. He knew it hurt Matt to see him like this and it saddened Mello only more.

'I know you're dissapointed about yesterday,' Mat said understandingly. 'The mission failed and we couldn't save Near from B and our team was...' He stopped that sentence, not daring to say it out loud. 'I remember you saying we had to stay calm and _I_ was the one freaking out*. And I know you don't wish him dead, but what changed in those few weeks? You show way more concern for Near than you ever did before.'

Mello sighed defeated when he knew Matt would wait an eternity until he got his answer. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to face Matt.

'I always wanted to be the first in rank. I worked my ass off to get there, but every time Near managed to score higher than me... and I envied him _so _much. I wanted to make his life miserable for being on the place where I always wanted to be so I harassed him every damn time I saw him or he irritated me... which was a lot.

Mello felt Matt shift on the bed, but he stayed silent.

'But... I thought a lot about it and I noticed I changed _want _to be firstto _wanted _to be first. Near was kidnapped just because he's first in rank. What if I had managed to be in first place? Would've B picked me instead of Near? I've always seen it as a game to beat Near and pick in his place, but until recently I've understood just how dangerous it can be to be the closest to L...'

He felt warm some tears gliding down out of his closed eyes on to his bed, but didn't care to hide them.

'And now Near's being tortured by a pyscho just because he did his best here in Wammy's. And all I did was mocking him for it and causing him misery for no good reason. He never did something mean to me even when I did it to him.'

Tears now flowed freely as his distress increased. 'The last t...thing I..I did when I last s...saw him was knocking his card tower down j..just because he was there!' he sobbed. 'I'm a horrible person!'

He felt Matt shift again on his bed and one moment later he felt arms hugging him close. He opened his eyes and saw Matt had tears in his eyes too.

'You're not a horrible person, Mels,' he mumbled. 'But I'm glad you've finally seen it was not right to treat Near that way.'

Mello returned the hug and burried his face now in Matt's chest. 'I had to see it earlier. Near had to be kidnapped for me to see I was just a jealous idiot.'

Matt said nothing and just held him close. Mello had no idea for how long they sat there like that, but it didn't matter. What mattered was his best friend stayed by his side no matter what stupid mistakes he made.

'Thank you for staying here with me.'

He could almost feel Matt smile. 'I'll always stay by your side, no matter what, I'll be there.'

* * *

><p>Nothing had changed for Near for now. Here he was, still stuck in a dark room. Though this new room had something new... a bed. There was actually a bed in here with a mattress and a blanket. The matress may be old and worn and the blanket was rough and prickly, but it was <em>something<em>. The dark was also different. It wasn't pitch black, if your eyes were accustomed to the dark you could see just a little bit.

Some time ago, maybe a day, Beyond had put him bounded in that other room in the manor. And he came to get him after a while, just like he said. Beyond had put tape on his mouth so he couldn't do more than mumble or hum and a blindfold covered his eyes. He was completely immobile and blind at that moment. Beyond picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and that way he began walking.

Near had no idea what was happening, but he could imagine it. As they moved forewards Near could hear screams coming out of the house. They had to be the people L sent to save him... He had heard Beyond chuckle in amusement as the screams of agony echoed through the walls. Not much later he could feel they were outside and he inhaled the fresh air in. It was some time he was outside.

It was just temporary.

Now he was stuck inside a new house and he had no idea how big it was. Was it another manor or was it smaller this time? No sounds came from outside the room so he couldn't know if there was a road close by or anything else.

He had to wait for a new opportunity to come by. A new opportunity for L and the others to find him. They had to, they just would find him at some point... right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>* See chapter 3.<strong>_

**So are there any of you who want Mello and Matt together as in love or just as best friends? I'm not so sure about it... so let me know :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Manipulation of the mind

**Chapter 14: Manipulation of the mind**

Beyond has been more careful than he normally did. Near noticed he was extra careful to let Near not know what was outside his room. He had only left his room once since they moved. That time Beyond had blindfolded him so he still had no idea what was outside his own room.  
>Near could still feel his new wounds covering his skin on some places on his arms and abdomen. Beyond kept him blind for the world around him and had poked him with a burning hot metal pipe. The high temperature scorching his skin and making very painful burns. His body was already covered in cuts what made the burns only more painful.<br>Beyond did this with a reason for once. He asked every time before he burned his skin what he did to betray their hiding place. He had resisted the urge to tell everything after he felt the hot metal against his skin for the first time. But there's only so much he can take. After many other burns he told about the sedative's weak point. He was able to move his eyes and could use Morse code to communicate through the webcam when Beyond held his head up. The man had laughed when he heard how he did it. He had laughed... but Near could tell he was pissed that he hadn't thought about that little detail. Fortunately the torturing stopped and Beyond had dragged him back to his room.  
>He almost managed to fall asleep on the bed when the only light source on the ceiling turned on. Near's eyes flew open and had to blink a few times against the sudden light. There was probably a light switch on the other end of the door, because just after the light turned on Beyond entered the room, carrying a large plastic container filled with some green looking liquid.<p>

'I think you're way to cosy here,' Beyond said while he walked towards the centre of the room and put the container down on the floor. 'You even got your own bed now, that's a whole upgrade if you tell me,' he continued.

Near thought it was better to say nothing back and stayed on his bed, watching Beyond carefully.

_What's in that container? Do I have to drink it maybe?_

'If you ask me it's more than you deserve after giving away our last hiding place, don't you think?'  
>Beyond's red eyes pierced almost through his own dark orbs as he glared expectantly at him, waiting for an answer.<p>

Near hesitated with his answer and Beyond looked like he wasn't in one of his happy moods. 'Answer,' he hissed.

'Uhm... I..I think... maybe?' Near stammered quickly.

Beyond snorted. 'Pathetic.'

He threw the blanket off Near and flipped him over on his stomach. Without giving an explanation his wrists were tied together behind his back once again. Beyond grabbed him by an arm and pulled him roughly to his feet, dragging him to the mysterious container. Beyond pushed Near to his knees in front of it and kept a hold on the back of his head. Near could feel his fingers entangling in his white hair.  
>Near's eyes widened in shock when figured out what would going to happen. Just in time he took a deep breath before Beyond pushed his head forwards right into the large container. He had closed his eyes in a reflex and tried to keep the air in his lungs as long as he could. After about a minute Beyond pulled him back.<br>Near gasped for more air and felt relieved when fresh air entered his lungs. Beyond simply let out a short cruel laugh and pushed his head back in the container before he could take a deep breath as he did before. Now he hadn't any air in his lungs at all! He tried to struggle his head out of the strong grip of Beyond, but as all other times he was too weak to compare with the older man's strength.

_I need air, NOW! My lungs feel like they are going to explode!_

Near couldn't stop it any longer and after the minute was almost over he opened his mouth to breath. Unfortunately his head was still being hold into the greenish liquid. His eyes flew open and widened when he felt some of the liquid going where it does not belong. It tasted like poison, a sharp bitter taste.  
>Finally what seemed like an eternity his head was pulled back up and he coughed violently to remove the awful substance from his body. Though it didn't take long before his head disappeared in the container for another time… and another… and another and so on.<p>

_My head is spinning… my lungs and throat are burning… and… and…  
><em>

_..._

_What was I thinking again?_

_..._

_Why am I wet?_

_..._

_What am I doing here?_

After some time he didn't know what was up or down. The repeatedly submerge in the container with the strange liquid caused his thoughts to be hazy.  
>Finally Beyond released his head and Near fell backwards flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes didn't seem to focus.<em><br>_Beyond's face appeared above him while he tried to see more clearly.

A grin spread across his face. 'Everything alright, Near?'

The boy looked confused up while he tried to understand the question he was asked. 'What am I doing here?' he asked in a small voice. 'This is not Wammy House?'

Beyond reached out for him and held him up by his shoulders. Him the only reason that Near managed to sit up and not fell down again.  
>'Did you forget, my little Near?' he said in a serious voice. 'Wammy House is the reason you're here.'<p>

Near frowned in confusion. 'Why?

'Because L is a terrible person who did terrible things to his successors.'

'Terrible things?'

'Yes,' Beyond nodded. 'He doesn't care about them, far from caring. His successors are just replacements would he die. That means he doesn't give anything about you too…'

'But… I remember him searching for me…' Near said sadly. He looked at the ground. 'Him and… two others.'

'_Lies_, Near. Those are all _lies_,' Beyond said. 'They only want you back because you know too much about L… about Wammy's.'

Near looked up at Beyond, puzzlement clear in his still slightly unfocused eyes. 'Really?'

'Yes, Near. 'You're just too dangerous for them to let loose. If they ever take you back there you're just a pawn again. A pawn in L's game of chess.'

Beyond went on with his manipulation for a while, while Near had no idea what was true and what was false. Until the white haired boy fell asleep of fatigue. His dreams a confusing mess, thoughts were mixed up and his mind was a chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the idea of the greenish liquid from Black Butler season 2 ep. 9.<br>It looked like it messed up some memories and made Ciel go hazy.**


	15. Chapter 15: Collar of sleeplessness

**First I wanna say THANK YOU! for all of you who reviewed. I'm very happy to hear you like my story and I like to hear your view on my fanfic :)  
>Sorry for the short chapter, but I saw it was already over a week since the last one so I thought it was time for an update.<strong>

**Enjoy reading, and review if you can! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Collar of sleeplessness<strong>

_You're just a pawn, Near. Just one of the many pawns in L's game of chess..._

It echoed through his head constantly, while awake and in his dreams. Near had woken up and found it difficult to remember what happened before he fell asleep. There was Beyond who walked in with a container with greenish liquid, then his head was pushed into the horrid bitter tasting stuff and... slowly his memories began to grow hazy after some time.

_What happened? When did Beyond release his hold on me? My memories are clouded…_

There was not much he could do other than sleeping and thinking. Sometimes eating when Beyond was nice enough to bring him some food. He wasn't starved to death, but it wasn't much food either.

Near sighed and lay back on his bed. Totally bored out of his mind. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and he fell asleep once again. _  
><em>Of course he knew being bored was the least he hated. He was woken when Beyond yelled in his ear.

'WAKE UP!'

Near's eyes shot open and he almost rolled out of his bed of fright. Though he was stopped by a fist which hit his head hard. He fell back on his bed and stared dizzily at the ceiling, Beyond's face hovering over him. It took a few moments until the room stopped spinning and he managed to focus his eyes again. When that moment came he noticed Beyond attached a collar like thing around his neck.

He stirred nervously on his bed as Beyond's cold spidery fingers applied the new object. 'What are you-'

'Don't move.'

Near stopped his nervous movements and lay still. He learned that most of the time it was smart to listen to the commands he got. Otherwise it would result in even more pain.

When Beyond finally seemed to be satisfied with his work he took a step backwards. 'Done,' he smirked cruelly.

Near leaned on his arms to get up, but was stopped instantly when a sharp metal point stung in the soft skin right under his chin. His head wasn't even in upright position and he was forced to keep his head up, slight bend back.

'What did you do around my neck?' he asked slowly, afraid for the answer.

Beyond tilted his head slightly. 'What? You're not happy with it?'

'I can't move my head in a straight position without being stabbed by something sharp. Why would I be happy with this?!' Near snapped angrily.

_Try to keep calm… You don't want to make him angry at you…_

He laughed. 'Too bad for you, 'cause I like it and you keeping it around your neck from now on.'

Near shot a silent glare at him, but kept his anger for himself. Beyond walked casually to the door and opened it.

'Oh, before I forget. I have to tell you it's not a best plan to try sleeping by the way.' He stopped in the doorway and turned his head around. 'Wouldn't want your neck pierced now, do ya?' A grin tucked at his lips and then he exited the room, leaving Near alone again in the half dark room.

'_Don't try to sleep? Why…_

His fingers touched the collar made of strong leather around his neck. He followed the leather until he was in the front of his neck. The leather held something that felt like a very thick and very sharp needle. If he would let his head fall forwards the needle would pierce through the skin and puncture his throat which would lead to slowly choking in his own blood.

Near grunted irritated when he truly found out about Beyond's motives. He couldn't go to sleep with this around his neck, his head would slump forwards. He also couldn't sleep lying flat on his bed. A human moved when asleep so he couldn't be sure if he could go to sleep without moving his head.

_Great, now I can't go to sleep either!_

He sat on his bed thinking about his options and what would happen. Beyond never said how long he had to wear this thing… Did that mean he had to wear it until the needle pierced his throat? Was Beyond finally done with him?

_Is my time up?  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16: Wake up call

**Chapter 16: Wake up call**

Something sharps jabbed in de skin of his neck and a small stream of warm blood trickled down. Near shot his head up again and groaned. He was exhausted! Constantly his head slumped down when he slowly lost consciousness and woke up in time to prevent the sharp needle to pierce through the skin completely. He had no idea how long it was since he got this collar that prevented sleep, but it felt like days.

_How does L do this?! _

Slowly but surely his eyes closed again. His brain wanted to shut itself out to get some much needed sleep...

'WAKE UP!'

Near's eyes flew open when he heard Beyond yell. He looks around disoriented and understood that he had fallen asleep. He quickly reached for the needle with his fingers and felt the collar still in his place. He had fallen asleep, but his head hadn't slumped forward yet.  
>He sighed relieved. <em>My throat is still okay... luckily I woke up in time.<br>_That reminded him of the one who actually woke him. He managed to open his eyes long enough to take a look at Beyond, who was meanwhile crouched in front of him.  
>'What?' Near said in a small weak voice. He was too tired to set some power in his words and settled with this soft hoarse whispering.<br>'How you're doing?' Beyond asked casually.

Near's eyes widened in disbelief. 'You're the one... who did this.' He had to pause long sentences to take a deep breath. Breathing became more difficult when you had zero energy.

Beyond nodded. 'Yes, I did. But that's not the answer I wanted to my question.'  
>'I feel awful.'<p>

A corner of Beyond's mouth went up in a half smile. 'See, that's not so difficult now, is it?' He brought his hand forward and touched the fresh blood that had trickled down his neck, making the top of his shirt bloody. 'Hmm and I see you didn't manage to keep your head up all the time. It's very hard to do so when you're exhausted and want to sleep, right?'

Near saw Beyond withdraw his hand, finger tops covered in his blood. A cold shiver went right through him when he actually brought his fingertips to his mouth and licked the blood of them.

_This is sick..._

'But you know, as a successor to L you have to get used to this. No sleep for days on the end and working every hour of that time. L does it, right? That means you have to too. How can you be a perfect number one detective if you can't do what he can?'

'L's not that cruel. He wouldn't... expect that from us,' Near mumbled.  
>Beyond snorted. 'Yeah, you think that? What about A? L wanted to much from him so why wouldn't he do the same to you?'<br>'Maybe he saw in that what... he was doing was wrong and... he changed the successor program... after you already left.'

His expression turned into a scowl. 'Don't get you're hope up high, Near,' he sneered. 'Your just a replacement, a pawn in L's game of chess.'  
><em>You're just a pawn... a pawn in L's game of chess.<em>

The memory echoed through his head again. He remember vaguely that Beyond had said those words earlier to him too. But they couldn't be true... right?

_He does care about me... and Matt and even Mello care about me too, otherwise he wouldn't be there when I saw them through the webcam connection._

'You want me to take away the collar and let you sleep?'  
>That caught Near's attention. 'Yes! Please! Everything for a little sleep!' His voice had a little more power when he got some hope.<p>

'Everything?' Beyond smirked.

Somewhere in his sleepy brain he knew this could only end in another torture way, but he didn't care. He could SLEEP!

'Yes! Everything!' he said eagerly.

Beyond's smirk widened. 'Fine.' He reached for something in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a blindfold.

Near sat still and him put the blindfold on. After that he felt his arm grabbed and they walked out of the room. After a very short walk he heard another door open and close behind him. Beyond lead him to somewhere in the room and stopped. Near stood blinded and disoriented when he couldn't see or feel the man anymore. A moment later his feet were swept off the floor and he lay in Beyond's arms. Near kept his head up all the time so the needle wouldn't hurt his neck more than it already did. Then he felt himself put down on something hard, like a wooden table. His arms and legs were being tied with leather straps to the table, but he didn't struggle against it. He just wanted to sleep.

'Oh and of course I mustn't forget this thing,' Beyond said and he fumbled with the painful object around his neck. A second later the collar with the sharp needle was finally gone.

Near closed his eyes under the blindfold and sighed relieved, stretching his strained neck a bit. He almost fell instantly asleep, but to his surprise the blindfold was untied and removed from his head. Though he didn't bother to open his eyes to watch around. He could do that later.

He heard Beyond snicker. 'I've always wanted to try this. Sleep well, Near…' The sound of a door opening and closing reached his ears.

Finally Near was able to sleep. Okay, he lay on a hard wooden table, but right now everything would be comfortable to sleep on.

_Drip_

His eyes shot open. An ice cold droplet of water slid down over his forehead onto the table. He looked above him and saw what Beyond wanted to try. He knew what it was. He read about it. It was clearly self-made, but it was obvious what he made.

_The Chinese water torture._

A device that dripped ice cold water, most likely a droplet per minute.

_Drip_

The droplets in question had to fall in the middle of the forehead. It sounded like it would hurt, defiantly not after what he already had been through. Though he had read that after a long time it did, it's not for nothing a _torture _manner.

_Well for now I find it not bothersome at all. I can sleep through this for quite some time…_

And finally after what felt like days, he fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're interested in more of my stories in the future (all Death Note related for now) then I've got very good news! I've started a poll (on my profile) about 4 story ideas I might write after my current two are finished. Please vote, I'm curious which one (or two) you'd like to see :)<strong>

**But that doesn't mean this story is almost over! The end is not yet in sight!**


	17. Chapter 17: Broken

**I actually planned on having a few more chapters about Near's time there with Beyond... but I changed the plan.  
>So I put everything in this one chapter. <strong>

**Review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Broken<strong>

The weirdest dream ever hit Near while he slept for who knows how long. First there were L, Mello, Matt, Beyond and himself. They stood on an enormous chessboard. Mello and Matt were both dressed like a horse piece, he himself was dressed like a pawn and L had a crown on his messy black hair, him being the king. Besides the spell board Beyond was yelling at the pieces so they would move to the place he pointed out. The two horses moved around him continuously until the king swept them off the board. This didn't go very gently... he crashed right into them and both horses crumbled to pieces. Beyond was laughing hysterically at this moment. The laugh of the manic echoed through his head while the king now turned his glare at him. Near tried to escape the king and jumped across the board, only able to jump on the white areas. He made a mistake when he looked behind and saw the king less than a meter away. He tripped and fell flat on his face. He flipped himself quickly on his back and saw the king rushing to where he was fallen. Near's arms went in front of his face and curled himself in a tight ball, trying to protect himself against the impact which would come in merely seconds. The moment the king reached him and crashed into him he felt his head almost exploding. Pain shot through his head as he felt in broken pieces off the board...

After he awoke from his dream that was turned into a nightmare he noticed he couldn't move... and that the splitting headache was there still.

_Drip_

Near let out a yelp when the small ice cold water droplet hit his forehead. That was when he remembered where he was and why he was lying there on a wooden table.

_This explains the headache in my dream..._

Before he fell asleep Beyond had tied him down here and had taken off his collar that prevented him from sleeping. He was too tired to think much about this water torture thing. Now he was awake and felt what the water did to his head while he slept he almost regretted it.

_Sometime he has to release me from this table. I hope it's soon._

_/\/\/\_

His head was pushed under the greenish liquid. Near remembered the last time Beyond did this and didn't want my mind to grow that blurry again. His head already began to spin a little bit. Near knew his actions would have consequences, but he just had to do _something_.  
>Beyond pushed his head in the container, but this time he opened his mouth when he went under, taking as much of the liquid in his mouth without his cheeks bulging. Finally his head went up again, but he didn't take a deep breath like he normally did.<p>

'What is, Near?' Beyond asked. 'Are you already so stunned you don't know how to breathe anymo-'

The moment his mouth formed an O-form he spewed the awful tasting stuff out of his mouth right into Beyond's face. That was the first moment the man looked seriously shocked and surprised since he was captured by him.

'What did you just do, you little piece of shit?!' Beyond hissed and he spat some of the liquid out that had come into his open mouth. The front of his shirt was drenched and his face stood furious.

_I regret this, I regret this, I regret this, I regr-_

His head was under again, but this time it took way longer than normal. His lungs began to scream for air and he tried to push against the grip Beyond held on his head. Just when everything started to turn black his head was pulled up again.

This continued until his thoughts began to grow hazy and Beyond began to talk to him again about how horrible L and whole Wammy's was…

/\/\/\

Day in day this torture continued. Never was a day without pain, embarrassment, poison in his food and more.

_Will they really come to rescue me?_

He was kept in half dark rooms and treated like nothing more than a wild animal. Beaten, cut, almost drowned, tortured, famished, exhausted, depressed.

_Why aren't they here yet? _

Time didn't mean anything anymore. What was time? A measurement to see how late it is or how long something takes. He lost track of time long ago.

_Am I really just… a pawn? L is the best detective in the world! Why hasn't he found me yet?! Did they all forget about me? Is that it… they have forgotten about me? Why did they leave me with Beyond? He's mean! Insane! Cruel! _

All different thoughts flew through his head, becoming more depressing as he was alone with his thoughts. No other human being than the man who kidnapped him and told him lies he began to believe at some point.

Everyone has a breaking point. It varies from person to person were this point is, but eventually everyone reaches it. So… eventually Near stopped feeling at all and his eyes lost their lively sparkle, becoming cold dark grey stone.

There was no soul left in his eyes. They were dull, looking past all things that were in front of him. All the hurt he was unable to contain slipping away from him as he was reduced to nothing. He was just an empty shell now. His mind retreated deep into himself, leaving nothing but a physical self behind. He was a nobody; he could hear nothing, see nothing and feel nothing.

Near was finally broken.


	18. Chapter 18: The search ends

**Chapter 18: The search ends**

'Matt, did you find any trace to something that could be related to B?' L asked.

Matt shook his head and watched at L with sad eyes. 'No…'

'Mello, did you have any success with the documents I asked you to investigate?'

He just shook his head. Not caring to answer vocally. It was so long ago since their failed rescue mission… since then he felt more depressed and sad than happy. Though he did eat again. He wasn't a total zombie just… not in the mood to feel motivated anymore.

L sighed. 'Well… I think we just need to look over things again just to be sure and-'

'L,' Matt said abrupt. 'We know you want to keep looking and we want it too…' Matt and Mello shared a glance. 'But it's been months since we've heard from B at all… It's been almost eight months since the attack on the manor, ten months since he's been kidnapped.'

'I know, but that doesn't mean we can stop looking for him,' L said.

'Yes,' Mello answered. 'But it is pretty much worthless to search for Near without _any_ clues. We've done nothing but trying to find him in these past months and how much further did we get? Not even an inch!' His distress was clearly showing by this point and he felt Matt's hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

_We are all stressed… we even went so far as giving out a sketch of B to the international television so everyone in the world could look out for B… with the hope that somebody would recognize the man. They had heard nothing from nobody eventually. How would Near be doing right now? Is he still alive? Is he still hoping for us to find him? I hope he's alright…_

'I'm sorry,' L said. 'I just can't stop searching for Near until he's found.' He bit nervously on his thumb. 'Knowing B he would give us a sign if something... bad happened to Near. He would want us to know.'

As if it was practiced the door slammed open at that very moment. The three turned their heads to the door opening and saw one of the younger orphans that lived at Wammy's. The little girl was maybe eight years old and wheezed as if she ran he whole way to them.

'What's wrong?' L asked, giving the girl a worried glance.

The girl took a deep breath and half panted the words. 'He's... He's... found! We found... him when we played in... the backyard!'

Mello's eyes widened and before anyone could notice his movement he stood already in front of the girl. He grabbed her by her shoulders in a tight grip. 'Who do you mean with "he"?'

'Near!'

Even before she finished speaking Mello spurted out of the room and ran as hard as his legs would allow him. He heard Matt and L following behind. Together they rushed through the halls. When outside a small group of kids were seen in the back of the yard, most likely the girl's friends.

'OUT OF MY WAY!' Mello yelled. He pushed some children out of his way in his hurry to get to Near.

It was him.

When Mello finally reached the place where Near would be his heart stopped for a moment. His eyes took the sight before him in. His legs grew weak and he sank down next to the boy he once called his rival. His normally white clothes were changed into dirty grey baggy clothes. Here and there were bloodstains. His hair was longer than he remembered and looked more like a light grey than the crisp white Mello was used to. His eyes were closed. Dark purplish bags formed under his eyes. Even L's were looking healthier! The only things that looked white as paper was his skin. Blue veins could be seen and his bones were clearly visible.

He looked dead.

Meanwhile L and Matt had arrived too. They stood with wide eyes, mouth hanging open in shock. L was the first one who came to his senses and moved his hand carefully to Near's neck to check for a pulse.

'Is he alive?' Matt whispered.

L was silent while he kept two fingers to Near's neck. Those seconds felt like hours. But then he gave his answer.

'Yes.'

Mello felt tears falling down his cheeks and he trembled violently. 'He i-is alive!' he sobbed. He felt so relieved. All kinds of emotions exploded in him and he felt like screaming of joy.

_He's alive! Near is back with us and he lives!_

'Come on, stand up. We need to help him, right now. Matt, run back inside and call an ambulance. Mello, go get Watari and tell him what has happened. I'll carry him to the house.'

Mello didn't hesitate for a moment and ran with Matt beside him back to the house. Mello saw Matt's eyes were full of tears too. There was no time to talk now. It would have to wait until later.

Mello took a hall left while Matt ran the other way, going to L's office to get to the nearest phone. He found Watari in the kitchen talking to some of the kitchen staff. Probably about the food for this week or something.

'Mello! Why are you running around? What if you bump into someone?' Watari said.

He ignored his questions and went right to the point. 'Near is back!'

Watari looked shocked and the cook who stood next to him gasped. 'What do you mean Near's back?! When? How?'

'A few kids found him close to the edge of the backyard. L is carrying him in the house at the moment and Matt's busy calling an ambulance. I needed to inform you about this.'

Watari nodded. 'I'm going to look for L,' he said and her hurried out of the kitchen.

Mello followed him. He was going to the hospital too! Near looked beaten and surely not healthy, but he was alive! When he would wake up later everything would be okay again!

_It's going to be okay… It's finally going to be okay again…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you thought Near was actually dead... Beyond's main goal was to break him mentally just like when A broke down.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Mentally wounded

**Chapter 19: M****entally wounded**

'Is it already possible to visit Near?'

L sighed. 'No, Mello. The answer is still the same as three minutes ago.'

Mello crossed his arms and glared irritated at some point in the waiting room. Him, Matt, L and Watari sat there for a few hours while doctors examined Near. Why did it take so much time to examine him? He did look awful, but to take _hours_. There had to be something wrong with Near that they didn't see. There was no other explanation for it.

'I'm going to the front desk and ask what takes so long,' Watari said. Concern made the wrinkles in his face deeper.

As Watari walked away Mello couldn't stay silent any longer. 'What could be wrong?' he asked to no one in particular.

For a moment he got no answer from the two who still sat on each side of him. Then L turned to him with a look that made him look more tired than ever.

'I don't know... I examined him myself briefly and I saw no external wounds that would've taken so much time.' He lowered his head and his hands grabbed his knees more tightly. 'Maybe he had some internal wounds we couldn't see.'

Matt paused the game he was playing on one of the portable devices he brought. 'You really think Near could have something that could still take his life?'

L began to bite his thumb, something he always did when he was thinking or nervous. 'I sincerely hope not, but there's a slight chance it's true. Though I think they would've let us know if Near's life was still in danger.'

They stayed silent for a while before Mello started to speak again.

'Why would B drop him at Wammy House? He didn't do it because he was already dead.'

'Maybe he got finally bored of Near?' Matt suggested.

L shook his head. 'No, that's not it. If B got bored he would've thought of a new way to entertain himself.'

'But what if this is part of that new way of his?' Matt said. 'What if he brought Near to us as part of his plan?'

Mello groaned. 'There are too much "ifs" in those theories!'

'We can't look into B's mind to search for answers so we can only keep it with theories,' Matt stated.

'I don't think I want to look into B's mind if that was ever an option...' L mumbled.

Mello could only agree with that.

Watari came back and looked as if he was in a hurry. 'I came across a doctor and he said we can come to see Near now!'

Mello jumped off his seat. 'Finally!'

They had to go through some hallways in the hospital before they reached the room Near would be in. Room number 237. He ran ahead of the rest and wanted to open the door when a man in a white doctor's coat stopped him.

He glared angrily at the man. 'Let me in!'

Watari, L and Matt arrived too and Watari took the word. 'I'm sorry, but I had heard we could visit Near now. Is there something wrong?'

'Yes, you heard it good, but I need you to inform about his conditions first before you enter the room. You can call me James and I'm his doctor. I assume you are Near's guardian?'

Watari nodded. 'Indeed. I run an orphanage not far from here. Near is one of the children that live there. What do you need to inform us about before we can see him, James?'

'We examined Near and have concluded he has many wounds all over his body, but none of them are fatal,' James said. 'Some of them will scar, but he's out of danger and we're sure he'll live.'

A relieved sigh sounded as everyone could feel the tense air lessen slightly at the news.

'But,' James continued. 'there are other problems. He came in the hospital unconscious and we gave him some pain killers. After we examined and treated all his wounds he finally woke up-'

'Quit telling us a whole speech and tell us the problem!' Mello growled. His patience was as good as gone by now.

James paused for a moment as if he searched for a way to say it. 'He isn't responsive.'

_What?_

Mello's eyes widened in shock. 'Wait what? What do you mean with "not responsive"? You said he woke up!'

L put his hand on his shoulder. 'Mello, let the man speak and calm down.' L turned to the doctor. 'Please, explain what you meant with unresponsive.'

'I meant he opened his eyes... but didn't respond to his surroundings. His eyes stared unseeing and unfocused, not even reaction if a hand waved in front of them. We spoke to him, but he didn't respond. He doesn't hear anything or he doesn't want to talk. It's like he feels nothing too. We poked him with a small needle, not enough to draw blood, but enough for him to feel it. The only thing he responded to is when we tried to give him some soup. He swallowed it automatically. It's probably just a reflex, but it's the only thing of our test he responded to.' He paused to let all the information sink in. 'In other words, he's mentally broken.'

'That's horrible,' Matt said softly.

'Is there a chance that he'll recover?' L asked.

'I can't say for sure,' James replied. 'I've known people who got better after some time. I'd say how longer it takes for him to get out of this state, the more chance he won't recover. It's too early to say he's a lost cause. There's still hope for him to get better.'

L only nodded back.

James stepped away from the door and opened it for them. 'You can visit him now. I'll return after the visitors hour are over and we'll discuss the rest.'

They slowly entered the room and saw it was a private room. There stood one bed, two chairs, a small table and a lot of hospital equipment, silently beeping and humming.

In the bed lay Near, cleaned up so he matched the white blanket and pillow. His eyes were closed.

Mello walked towards the bed and stopped right beside it. Matt followed him and took his place next to him. L and Watari went to the end of the bed. For a long time nothing was said.

'What's going to happen with him now?' Matt broke the silence.

'He probably has to stay in the hospital for now so the doctors can keep an eye on him a little longer,' Watari said.

_Now we now what B's plan was... It was not to kill Near... but to break his mind. His normally so brilliant__ mind..._

Matt gasped. 'He opened his eyes!'

Mello's gaze flew to Near and saw he had indeed opened his eyes. They looked empty. As if his soul left his dark orbs, but his body managed to breathe anyway. They stared of into space, not seeing the people who cared about him. It was a question if he even noticed them.

'Near?' L said. His voice hoarse and actually showing emotion. 'Near, do you hear me?'

No response.

_He just acts difficult! It has to be!_

Mello grabbed Near by his shoulders and shook him gently. He didn't want to hurt his already aching body more.

'Near,' he said, trying to make his voice sound strong. 'React, speak, blink, flinch, do something!'

Still no response.

Mello let go of Near and lowered his head, hiding his face behind his long blond hair. Hiding the tears that began to escape from his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20: Don't forget yourself

**Chapter 20: Don't forget yourself **

Near had to stay in the hospital for one more week. They did tests on him and tried to make him respond, but there was no progress. Not even a little bit. It looked like Near would never be the same smart sheep as he had been. Never be able to build those card towers or read in a silent corner of the library like he always seemed to enjoy.

Now he was at Wammy's again. He lay in his bed in his own bedroom doing nothing. Just laying there like a living death. Now and then his eyes opened, probably when he was awake, but he did the same as when he slept. Absolute nothing.

Still Mello spent almost every moment of the day he wasn't in class sitting on a chair next to his bed. Watari, L and Matt came often by to see Near too. Matt a bit more, but that was probably because he was there all the time. Just like now.

The door of Near's room opened slowly and the gamer's head appeared, peeking into the room. When he saw Mello he walked further, closing the door behind him.  
>It was one of those few times he sat on the edge of Near's bed so Matt took the chair. For once his friend didn't take out something to play a game on and kept looking at him.<p>

_This means he's serious about something and wants to talk. I don't think I'm gonna like it._

'Mels, I think you need to let go of Near more.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Why?'

_I was right, I'm not liking this already._

Matt shot him a look that said "are you blind?!". 'It's been two weeks since Near's back here and three weeks since he appeared in the backyard. I _know _you sleep bad at night, if you manage to fall asleep at all and you're been skipping meals lately.'

Mello opened his mouth to protest.

'And I do not count chocolate as a meal,' Matt added, leaving Mello to shut his mouth again.

He sighed. 'I'm just worried... What if he starts to talk or move when no one is here?'

'I'm worried to! But I'm starting to get even more worried about you... I know you get often emotion about things and let those feelings rule your decisions, but you have to take care of yourself more.'

Mello snorted. 'You make it sounds as if I can't look after myself.'

'I'm not saying that... just promise me that you won't skip diner today, please?' he pleaded.

Mello looked at the pleading puppy eyes Matt gave him and he knew he had to give in. 'Fine, I promise,' he muttered.

Matt's lips curled into a small smile. 'Good!' He stood up from the chair and made his way to the door. 'See you later.'

'Later.'

Matt excited and left Mello alone. Well not really alone 'cause Near was there too... physically.

The white haired boy had his eyes open for quit a while now. Staring at nothing.

Mello reached out and took Near's hand gently in his own. His skin was very pale and cold feeling. He kept holding Near's hand until it felt warmer. More alive. He rubbed his thumb gently over the pale skin of his hand and tried to see a reaction in the boy's eyes. Still nothing. Not even a small spark of recognition.

He sighed sadly and let go of Near. Literally, because it was time for diner and he promised Matt to go. He stood up from the edge of the bed. Mello turned around once to give Near one more glance. He took in the hite hair... the pale skin... the slightly reddish scar that crossed his face... When they saw him through the webcam months ago the scar was a pretty fresh looking cut. Then he finally closed the door and made his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>I felt as if I was thrown into a deep ocean. Drowning in the cold water that held my head down. Unable to move or make a sound. My memories were mixed into a big chaos. Happy memories and the bad ones flew through each other. Feelings deep inside of me attacked each other, not knowing which one I really felt. <em>

_I had no idea how long it was since the last time I remembered actually thinking again. There was pain, chaos, agony, sadness and hope. All tangled together in one big mess and then... there was the ocean I fell in. Darkness... entire darkness. Not a sign of the smallest spark of light. _

_It surprised me entirely when I actually heard something that wasn't my own thoughts. It sounded like a voice I knew. My memories were still messed up so I had no idea who it was. _

'It's been two weeks since Near's back...'

'I'm just worried...'

'… promise me that you won't skip diner today, please?'

_Fragments of conversations... They sounded far away and I couldn't hear everything that was said, but I could hear something! I tried to remember to who the voices belonged to. There was something about them that sounded so familiar..._

_I felt something touching my hand. It was like my hand was dipped into the only warm water in the cold ocean I was stuck in. It was... nice. Very nice actually. It was a while ago since I felt something at all. Did this mean I was escaping from the dark water that held me down? _

_I hoped it. _

_The warm feeling left my hand. It started to grow cold again like the rest of my body. Did the voices and the warmth have something in common? _

_Slowly but surely I felt my thoughts slowing down. It felt like falling asleep. I closed my eyes and saw the same as I did with my eyes open. Complete darkness. I let the ocean consume me again as I lost my awareness._


	21. Chapter 21: Hello friend, goodbye friend

**Chapter 21: Hello my friend, goodbye my friend**

'Matt turn off that freaking game of yours! I can't concentrate with those noisy bleeping sounds!'

He heard Matt chuckle behind him. 'I'll turn off the sound. You happy with that?'

Mello hummed as an answer and Matt took it as a yes. He was already focused on the schoolwork before him. After all the commotion from the past months he had ignored most of school. After Near came back he was most of the time by his side. He brought his homework with him, but his mind was too unfocused next to the comatose like boy. So finally he had taken the task on him to get his grades up again.

'You know, I'm glad you're listened to me,' Matt interrupted the silence after some time.

Mello turned around and pulled up an eyebrow. The question clearly visible.

Matt turned off his game this time and put it on his nightstand beside the bed he was lying on. 'I mean that you're finally spending some time in your own room and just do your own stuff again.'

He just shrugged. 'Of course, you told me to. I don't always ignore your advise.'

Matt grinned. 'Good. Otherwise I had to take a more serious precaution.'

'... Such as?'

'Well, I could've hid all your chocolate and-'

'Alright stop it right there!' Mello held his hand up to emphasize his words. 'If you continue I'll probably attack you for only just_ thinking _about that.'

Matt's lips turned into a cheeky grin. 'You wouldn't.'

Mello saw the challenge and accepted it. His homework forgotten on his desk. He grabbed a pillow off his bed and took a jump to smash the pillow from above on Matt's head. 'Wrong!' he smiled.

He continued to hit Matt with his pillow and after the gamer grabbed his own off his bed it turned into a pillow fight. It wasn't until they fell down from fatigue before the fight stopped. They lay next to each other on the floor in the middle of the room catching their breaths when Matt suddenly started to laugh.

Mello turned to his friend and gave him a concerned look. 'What's so funny?'

Matt's laughter calmed down and he smiled at him. 'I realized this is the first time in a long time we actually had fun.'

Mello's lips curled into a smile as well. 'Yeah... you're right.'

'Matt?' Mello asked.

'Yes?'

'Thanks for being a good friend.'

Matt's smile widened and he moved his arm. Before Mello could notice what he did a pillow hit in his face. 'You're turning into a softy. That's my thing.' Matt removed the pillow. 'But thanks,' he added.

The floor began to lay a little uncomfortable so they got up and started to get ready for bed. It was already too late to get back at his homework so it had to wait for tomorrow.

/\/\/\/\

He slowly woke up out of his deep sleep. He blinked a few times and stared confusingly in the dark room. Why did he woke up in the middle of the night? He didn't had a nightmare or something like that.  
>A chill breeze blew through the room and Mello shivered at the sudden cold.<p>

_When did I open the window? Did Matt do it when I was asleep already?_

He pushed himself up on his elbows and watched groggily through the room. To his right he heard clothing rustle so he turned his attention to Matt's side of the room they shared. What he saw was not what he expected, not at _all_. A figure was bent over Matt and it looked like he pinned Matt down. One arm went in the direction of his friend's head.

Mello's eyes widened in fear and before he could stop himself a small squeaky sound came out of his throat. The figure jerked around and Mello thought for a moment L was in front of him. His eye caught the cloth in the man's hand and his gaze went to Matt and back to the cloth.

_He sedated Matt! He's not L it's-_

The figure, B, was by him in a few fast steps and Mello had only managed to throw his blankets off him.

'HEL-'

His scream for help was smothered with the cloth B pushed against his mouth and nose. B moved on to Mello's bed and sat on his legs so he couldn't kick with them.

_How did he come in here?! L said he heightened the security! He promised us we were safe!_

Mello didn't gave up without a fight and he struggled with all the power he had in his body. He wasn't weak... but he couldn't win from someone who was bigger and older than him.

The sharp scent of the cloth made him feel dizzy. He knew it would be merely seconds before he lost consciousness. Mello opened his mouth and surprised B with this action. Normally people held their mouths tightly closed when this happened. B pushed the cloth tightly to his face and because his mouth opened a few finger went with the cloth in his mouth. Mello jaws slammed down on each other and he bit his kidnapper in his fingers. He could now taste the stuff on the cloth and he felt his body go numb. B quickly pulled his fingers away and cursed silently from the pain.

Mello managed to move his head to the side to look at Matt one more time before his eyes fluttered closed and everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22: He did it again

**Chapter 22: He did it again**

Matt slowly wakes up the next morning. His head feels like it's stuffed with cotton balls. Slowly but surely he managed to sit upright and looked drowsily through the room. He had to blink a few times to make his vision sharp again and make the blur go away.

He groaned tiredly and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 'Mels, we didn't sneak any alcohol in our room last night like last time, right?' He got no answer from the blond and Matt turned to his left to see his bed. 'Mels?'

The bed was empty. This was not strange at all. Mello woke most of the time before him. There was just one thing not right... the bed was not made. The blankets in disarray over the matrass. Mello always made his bed unlike Matt.

A cold breeze went through the room and Matt shivered. His gaze went to the window and he froze. His eyes widened in terror when his brain finally sent through the happenings from last night. He awoke when the window made a soft squeaking sound when it opened. When he opened his eyes he saw a figure standing in the room that he instantly recognized. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to scream and wake Mello or anyone who could come to rescue. Unfortunately B got to him before he could make a sound and a stinking cloth was pushed into his face, making him black out shortly after.

And now... a blood red B was painted on their window...

'MELLO!' he screamed when the reality came crashing down.

He jumped out of his bed in a speed that he has never done or managed before. He threw the door open and sprinted through the halls of Wammy's. He got some weird look thrown at him for running around in his pajamas, but he paid no attention to their curious looks.

He finally reached L's office and he threw the door open with a bang. L tore his gaze from his laptop where he was staring at before Matt burst in the room.

'Matt? What-'

Matt had crossed the room and hit with both his fists on L's desk. 'YOU LIED!' he screamed hysterically. L's eyes widened in shock and something that even looked like fear.

'You would've made sure we'll be safe! You promised us!'

'Matt...' L began, but Matt didn't hear it.

'Y-you said we didn't have t-to b-be scared! Matt broke down in sobs at this moment and he fell to the ground.

L quickly stood up and rushed to Matt's side, holding the sobbing teenager. After a few minutes when Matt seemed to be calmed down enough to answer rationally L spoke again. 'Matt... I want you to tell me what happened.'

L held him by his shoulders and pushed him a little bit away. Matt sniffed and looked at the detective with bloodshot eyes. 'B has Mello.'

No more words were needed to explain how horrible the situation was.

* * *

><p><em>Near floated in the dark ocean that kept him trapped when he heard voices again that were not his.<em>

'...won't be able to see you everyday, Near. Last night the same thing happened just when you disappeared months ago...'

_He heard the voice sniff as if it were crying. The longer the voice kept talking to him the more he recognized the person behind it. _

'I wanted to scream for help, but I was already too late...'

_The voice is Matt. Near recognized this voice as Matt's. He remembered the voice that spoke to him often... it was Mello!_

'B has Mello now... B has kidnapped Mello to replace you. We didn't manage to find you... how are we ever going to find Mel?'

_What?! B... Beyond has Mello in stead of him? Mello has to take his place now? Near couldn't or rather wouldn't believe what Matt told him. Beyond would do the same things he did to him! Mello would be tortured until the same darkness took him over and dragged him into this deep ocean! He would be trapped just like him... _

_Matt was still speaking, but Near tried to concentrate on his own body. It felt slightly numb, but he felt it. He tried to move a finger. He had to let Matt know he could hear him! He wanted to help to find Mello to save him from this torture! He struggled to move just one finger, but nothing happened. _

_He wanted to move, escape from the darkness of this ocean and swim upwards out of the prison that was his own mind. But it was useless. Something held him down. The heavy water of the ocean kept him in place, trapped him in his own mind. _


	23. Chapter 23: Trying to make an escape

**Chapter 23: Trying to make an escape**

Slowly but surely he became aware of his surroundings again. Mello first noticed the pain in his forearm. He opened his eyes and saw the sleeve of his shirt torn and a large cut in his arm. After checking his body for any more wounds he looked around he room. It was dark, but not to dark to see. The floor was grey cold concrete, just as the walls. What shocked him the most was the bed he lay on. There were some blood stains here and there that couldn't be his.

_Is this the same room he held Near in for all those months? Is this where he was being tortured to the state he was in now?  
>Wait... I'm here now! I have to get away before B does the same to me!<em>

Mello threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He had to escape as fast as possible. Maybe he could reach a phone or a computer so he could contact L and Matt.

_Matt... Will he be alright? I'm sure he feels guilty although he didn't do anything wrong. We were both surprised by B's appearance. _

A thought crept into his head that he didn't want to think about. He was captured by B... but he sedated Matt too. Was it because he would otherwise wake up and scream for help or was it because B captured him too?

He shook his head ferociously and tried to forget that thought. B had kidnapped Near all alone, so it was most likely he was the only one kidnapped just like he did with Near.

Mello stood up and wobbled a little bit on his legs. They were still weak from the sedative. He wobbled to the door and by then his legs were beginning to feel better. He tried the door handle and surprisingly... it opened. The door wasn't even locked.

_This is a trap, I just know it. _

Nevertheless he slowly stuck his head through the small gap between the wall and door. He watched to his left and right and no one was seen in the empty hallway. He noticed the hallway was too small to be in a manor too. Mello crept silently out of his room and started to look for a way out. He had to find something like an open window or if he was lucky maybe he could go through the front door.

The only problem was that the only window he came across was boarded up with wooden planks. Through a small crack he could see he was on the first floor so it wasn't an option to seek a way out from here anyway. He had to go down to the ground floor.

_Now where are those stairs..._

Mello had found the stairs quickly. The house wasn't all to big. His bare feet made almost to none sound while he crept to the stairs. It would be difficult to run away on bare feet, but that was a problem for later.

After he managed to go off the stairs without making a sound, which was a whole accomplishment seeing the wooden stairs was old, he stood in front of the front door. In other words FREEDOM! B was nowhere in sight so he decided to just take a chance and go for it. He sprinted towards his escape and... he stood outside.

He actually managed to escape the house on the first try.

Mello took in his surroundings and saw the house was in fact a farmhouse. B's hiding place was on an abandoned farm. Mello shot a look at his bare feet and the enormous countryside around him. There were only trees, grass and the farm in eyesight. He was probably in the middle of nowhere.

He sighted and began to walk away in a quick pass. He made sure to walk on the grass to his feet wouldn't get hurt too fast.

'Mello! Come out to play~!' A voice sang teasingly.

Mello froze and stopped walking instantly. He heard that voice earlier and he knew it was B. He cursed under his breath for actually thinking he had escaped so easily.

He slowly turned around and froze up again. B was walking towards him with a pitchfork in one of his hands. An amused grin on is face.

'You really thought I was so stupid to let you get away so easily?'

Mello began to step backwards when B came closer and closer to him.

'I know you are more active and lively than Near ever was. So I decided to play a fun game with you,' B explained. 'The rules are simple. You are going to run and I'm going to try and catch you.' A cruel smirk curled his lips as he raised his pitchfork. 'I hope you can run fast.'

Mello felt his blood run cold and he paled when B quickened his step. Without anymore thinking he turned around again and ran away from the crazy pyscho that was hunting him down with a pitchfork.

Soon enough he learned B had a perfect condition. He didn't dare to look behind him, but he heard the running footsteps following him. Mello had a good condition too, but there were limits. He panted and wheezed while he ordered his legs to keep running. Despite his will to keep running he couldn't keep up the same pace and he slowed down.

A sharp metal point poked in his butt and he let out a shriek of fear. B laughed amused and poked him again with the pitchfork.

'If you slow down any more I have you!'

Mello kept running for awhile and managed to avoid the pitchfork, but when he reached his limits his legs couldn't carry his weight anymore and he fell to the ground. He lay still on the grass and tried to catch his wheezing breath. He had fallen flat on his stomach so his back was turned up. He heard the crazy laughter of B in the distance. He stood close by, but every sound sounded far away to him. He was so exhausted he would pass out any moment.

B stepped with a foot on his back and pushed him harder into the grass. Mello groaned weakly.

'What is this? Already tired?' B said surprised. 'And here I was thinking you would hold on longer.'

Suddenly the sharp points of the pitchfork pierced through his skin. Mello screamed in pain, but couldn't move away as his body was still too exhausted to move. He felt blood wetting his shirt on his back when the pitchfork was pulled out.

'Shhh, don't worry,' B told him reassuring. 'I won't make the wounds to deep... we are going to have to much more fun together!'

Luckily Mello passed out before B could do anything more.


	24. Chapter 24: Branded property

**Chapter 24: Branded property**

'I know what your plan is so your tricks won't work on me!'

B just laughed at his comment. 'It's only better that you know what I want. Now you already know your future! I know you are afraid of what I will do to you... you've seen Near when I was done with him after all.'

_I am afraid... but I won't let him break my mind! L and Matt won't be able to find me, but if I get a chance to get away... just one little opportunity._

'Afraid or not I will never let you win,' Mello said determined.

A grin spread across the crazy man's face. 'Well I think I just have to disappoint you...' He leaned forward until both their noses almost touched. 'I'm not planning to let you win either,' B whispered.

B slowly got out his personal space and even left the room. Mello exhaled and took tried to slow down his heart. He didn't even notice that he had held his breath in.

_I hope he doesn't come back for awhile._

After the being hunt down by B he woke up much later in the room he awakened the first time. Apparently this was his room. At least until he managed to escape.  
>Mello threw his arms in the air and stretched himself, only to cringe with the slight pain he felt on his back. He couldn't see the wounds, but he could feel them. Four little holes decorated his back. They still hurt, but the bleeding had stopped.<p>

Footsteps were heard outside his room. Someone walked up the stairs and went further in the direction of his room.

_Please tell me he doesn't come back already..._

He did. B unlocked the door and closed it behind him. He had a metal bucket with a poker for a fireplace in it. He wore also thick protective gloves. He placed the bucket in the middle of the room and took the poker in his hand, walking slowly towards the blond. The poker was glowing red from the heat.

'What are you gonna do with that?' Mello asked uneasy. He began to move backwards, away from B.

B chuckled. 'What do you think I'm going to do with it?'

Mello watched as B raised the hot poker and he realized he had to run. NOW.

He took a sprint to the right and ran around B, carefully avoiding the now smirking man. He rushed across the room towards the door, jumping over the bucket that stood on the ground in the middle of the room. He saw there were smoldering little charcoals in it. Probably from a fireplace or something.

When he reached the door he didn't slow down and slammed right into it. He hoped the door would've opened through the impact from the blow, but it didn't. The door stayed closed and locked Mello inside with B.

Suddenly B grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the door. He threw Mello on the floor and lay him on his stomach. B sat on his legs so he couldn't kick and pinned his upper body down with one hand. With the same hand he had pulled up his shirt so that his back was now bare. The little wounds in his back hurt more because of the harsh treatment.

'GET OFF ME!' Mello shrieked.

'I don't think so,' B said and he held the hot poker above Mello's lower back. 'I think you need to learn a lesson.' With that said he lowered the poker down on his back and made a small stripe.

The scorching heat caused a burn on his skin that would scar. Mello screamed until his voice sounded hoarse.

'Remember you are a property of Wammy House, Mello,' B said calmy and he made another stripe with the poker. 'I know you think you're a person to them and that they care about you, but in reality you're just an object they named.' He made a third stripe on Mello's back. 'You're just a replacement for the original. Actually... you're more like a copy of a copy seeing you're second and not even first.'

B made a fourth stripe and seemed satisfied with the result as he threw the poker away in direction of the bucket. Mello had screamed the whole time, but was now silent as he lost his voice in the process. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks.

B stood up and crouched down in front of Mello's face. He grabbed his chin and pushed his head up so Mello had to look at his serious gaze.

'Wha.. What did you... do?' Mello managed to choke out.

B smiled. 'Property is often branded, just like farm animals like cows and such. Now you'll always remember that you're actually nothing more than a letter to them.'

He let Mello go and stood up from his crouched position. He picked the poker up and put it back in the bucket. He left Mello alone in the room again.

_He's lying, I know I'm more than a stupid property. _

_...But what has he done on my back?_

Mello moved his trembling arm to his back. He carefully traced the stripes B burnt into his skin. It hurt awfully to touch it, but he just had to know. He found the sign B made and followed the four stripes on his lower back. It was almost as if... as if B burnt a letter in his skin. A very familiar letter. He followed the stripes one more time and finally realized what was on his back.

The capital letter M.


	25. Chapter 25: Thoughts

**I had not much inspiration for this chapter... sorry it's so short... but it's a chapter ****nonetheless! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Thoughts<strong>

Matt sat with his hands in his hair from frustration. His best friend was kidnapped by the same who broke down Near's mind. It had been two weeks since Mello's disappearance and Matt took his place over and talked to Near now and then. The boy still didn't respond. Matt didn't know if Near could hear him or that he really was deaf for the world around him, but he kept talking to the guy.

_Mello would've appreciated that…_

Matt let out a deep sight moved from his sitting position to lay down on his bed. Well… actually Mello's bed, but he never used his own anymore. When he lay down on the blonde's bed the faint smell of him let him think that he was still here.  
>After he calmed down two weeks ago in L's office from his small break down he had tried his best to find Mello. Days flew by without him taking a break and L saw he needed some rest. So he was sent to his room from time to time to get some sleep. Though sleep didn't come as easily as before. Every time he tried to close his eyes at night he thought he heard the sound of B creeping into the room.<p>

_What is B doing to him? How long will it take for him to become just like Near? Will L and I this time succeed in finding B's hiding place?_

Matt stared upset up at the ceiling above him.

_Where are you, Mels?_

* * *

><p><em>Matt came by at least once a day. He talked about the search for Mello and what they already did to get his location. They hadn't been more successful as they were with me. Even I didn't know where B had brought me after the manor... I was kept in the same room day in day out and if I could go out my room I was blindfolded. <em>

_I had no clue where Mello was myself... but I knew it was an awful place. _

_Even though I couldn't help L and Matt with more information about his whereabouts, I could give them hope that I was getting better. At least some part of my mind did. The other half still held me down in the dark sea in my own head. I tried to move everyday in hope it would work, but no success. I couldn't even move a finger. _

_There was something that kept me here. Something that held me down and didn't want to let me go._

_I wondered what it was that prevented me from breaking through the surface._

* * *

><p><em>What is happening at Wammy's? Are L and Matt looking for me? Did Near responded already?<em>

Mello lay on the bed in his dark room. He felt a little dizzy after he had woken up. Earlier B had come into the room with a container full of green liquid. He had held his head down in that awful stuff until his thoughts became fuzzy and well... he didn't remember much what happened after.

Many thoughts flew through his head. He knew it wasn't longer than maybe two or three weeks he was here with B. His only wounds were the holes that the pitchfork made, a cut in his arm, some bruises and the M branded on his lower back. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Near looked way more worse when he had appeared after ten months.

_But I mustn't forget he looked like that after ten months... I'm here lesser than one I suppose._

B messed with his mind a lot too, like with that freaky greenish liquid. It was hard, but he kept his head up high and tried to show his fear as little as possible.

This angered B often... that was where the bruises came from. But he didn't care about such little as a few bruises. If he could trouble B and make him feel bad as revenge for hurting him and Near it was worth it.

_I mean what more could he do to me? _


	26. Chapter 26: New scars

**Chapter 26: New scars**

Being captive and forced to stay in a dark room with nothing else but a bed is incredible boring. B came a few times a day to give him a bit food or some water and the other times he kept talking about Wammy's and L and how bad they were. He didn't hurt Mello after the brand on his back... but it couldn't be much longer before B started to be bored too. Or angry. Mello noticed his mood could go from amused to furious in seconds.  
>Not that this stopped him from making bold comments to B's talks.<p>

This time B had pushed his head under the greenish liquid again, but not enough to make his mind totally go weird. Then the talking started. Mello felt slightly dizzy and hazy, but not enough to actually believe everything B said.

'How long will it take for them to rescue you?' B said. 'I don't think they even try.'

Mello snorted. 'Quit your stupid "Wammy House is bad" speech. I know they're looking for me and I know you're gonna pay for what you did!'

'Maybe... but how can you be sure that they are still looking? What if they saw you are a hopeless case just like Near?'

Mello felt his face flush red with rage. 'I'm NOT a hopeless case and Near isn't also!'

A low chuckle came from B. 'Oh, maybe not yet, but you will be. As for Near... I can always get him back to play more if he's getting better...'

'DON'T YOU DARE!' he shrieked.

His rage only seemed to amuse B as he had that smirk on his face the whole time. 'Why wouldn't I? I mean L doesn't give a damn about his successors so if a few get damaged it won't be such a big deal.'

'That L couldn't save your suicidal friend don't says that he doesn't care about us! You're just mad A killed himself and left you alone! It's not our fault he was weak. _You_ are the one no one cares about, not us!' Mello snapped.

The moment the words had left his mouth he regretted saying it. B's red eyes got a dark gleam over them. Mello couldn't keep himself from cringe. The glare B sent him was murderous.

_Oh great! Good job, you made the psychotic killer mad! _

As fast as a snake that attacks his prey B jumped at Mello and tried to put his arms behind his back.

'You're gonna pay for that,' B hissed angry in his ear as he pulled out a tie strip from his pocket and fastened them around his wrists. The plastic cut painfully in his skin.

Mello tried to kick, bite, punch while he trashed around wildly, trying to escape B's grip. Of course, it went as all the other attempts and he lost the fight.

B grabbed him harshly by his arm and started to drag him out of the room. He had no other option to try to keep up with B. He stumbled after him through the hallway. When they reached the stairs and B started to go down Mello tried to get something out of the furious man.

'Uhm... What are you going to do?' he asked carefully.

'You'll see.' Was the only answer he got back.

Apparently they had reached the destination because B threw hem on the ground right in front of the fireplace in the living room. Mello felt the small fire warming his cold skin. It felt nice... but he also began to understand what B wanted to do.  
>When B picked up the poker next to the fireplace he understood it completely.<p>

'Go away with that thing!' his voice slightly higher than normal. 'I'm sorry for what I said! It was an accident!'

A cruel grin curled B's lips and he sat down on Mello legs, keeping him pinned to the floor. 'I think you have to learn what happens if you make such an "accident"'

When the poker was red-hot B took it out the fire and held it above the blonde's left side of his face. Mello looks at it with a terrified expression. He's too scared for what will happen to hide his fear.

He squeezed his eyes shut. 'I take back what I said just don't- AAAH!'

B pressed it against his skin, successfully stopping him in his plead. The scorching heat burned his skin and it felt like his head was on fire. Never had he felt so much pain. Never in his whole life. The poker removed his fair skin and turned it raw and red. Blisters appeared and all he could do was scream his throat sore.

'STOP IT, PLEASE! STOP!'

'Did you learn your lesson?' B asked calmly.

'YES!'

Finally the poker left his face, but the burning pain stayed. It felt like the left side of his face was on fire. Tears escaped from his eyes and the salty tears irritated his burned skin only more.

His eyes fluttered open for a moment and he saw B hovering over him. Now happily smiling down at him. 'I feel much better now.'

Mello wanted to throw an insult at him, but it came out as slurred mumble before his eyes closed again and he passed out from the pain.


	27. Chapter 27: The last straw

**I had to write this whole day to get this done O.o but I finally finished it!**

**Just one more chapter to go after this one...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: The last straw<strong>

Finally… he had a plan. Finally he had thought of a way to outsmart B in his own game. It wasn't a perfect plan and a lot could go wrong, but it was better than nothing. He couldn't endure staying here and being tortured by that lunatic.

B burning half of his face was the last straw. It was some time after the incident now, but it still hurt pretty bad. The skin felt raw and irritated and was probably still red, but he had no mirror to look at it.

He didn't have to wait long before footsteps were heard in the direction of the room he was in. Mello got from his bed and went to the middle of the room where he stood still facing the door.

_I hope he's in a good mood today… _

The door opened and flash of surprise was seen in the red eyes before watching the blond curiously. Mello straightened his back more and held his chin up, trying to look confident.

B raised an eyebrow. 'What are you up to?'

'I want a rematch,' Mello demanded.

He tried not to cringe when B's blood red eyes bored into his own, probably looking for a trap. Instead of avert his gaze he stared right back at B.

B's lips curled up in an amused smirk. 'Hmm… a rematch you say? For what exactly?'

'Your first game since I got here. I'm sure I can outrun you this time.'

_He seems in a good mood… I hope this will work._

B considered his demand for a rematch for a moment before giving the answer Mello hoped he would hear.

'… Alright then, you get what you want. But I think you'll be disappointed when I win again. As always.'

B stepped away from the doorway where he still stood so Mello could go out of his room. Not hesitating any longer he spurted out of the room that was like his prison cell and ran through the hallway towards the stairs.

'I'll give you a head start, but I won't wait too long so you better run now you still can!' B yelled after him.

_He just want to grab that stupid pitchfork from somewhere, I'm sure…_

Mello tried to open the front door and it flew open. Apparently B was sure enough he couldn't get out of his room and escape so he let the door open.  
>He ran out of the farmhouse and began to make his way to the barn a little further from the house. The wind outside bit into the raw skin of his face, but he ignored it. Now he first needed something to defend himself with. The barn would be abandoned just like the farmhouse, but surely there were still some things in there… otherwise he had a problem and had to improvise.<p>

_This is certainly the most risky plan I've ever thought of. _

But this was the only thing he could think of right now. B wasn't somebody who would refuse a challenge like this. He wouldn't turn down such an opportunity, at least not when in that playful amused mood of his.

Mello looked over his shoulder to check if B was already behind him, but no one was seen. He reached the barn and tried to open the large door. It didn't open so easily. It was after all abandoned for quite some time so hinges of the door could've been rusty. Mello took one step back and kicked as hard as he could against the door which flew open from the impact.  
>Before he entered the barn he looked once again over his shoulder only to see B now stepping out of the farmhouse… with a pitchfork.<p>

_I fucking knew it!_

Mello closed the barn door behind him and turned around. His eyes flew over the stuff that were inside. Looking for something he could use he walked with quick steps through the building in hope there was something useful.

The air was dusty because of the many old hay bales that lay here and there. In one corner they lay on a large pile against the fastest corner. There were some bricks laying around, a wheelbarrow and a rusty bucket made of iron. Mello panicked when he noticed there was nothing more. Not even some kind of tools such as a hammer or garden shears or even a nail.

The door was thrown open by a grinning B, pitchfork in one hand. 'Tss, not the smartest thing to do… running into a building without another way out.' He closed the door and moved slowly towards Mello. 'I already figured you had some kind of plan in mind. I have no idea what you thought to win with this, but it seems like you failed anyway.'

B came closer and closer and Mello went to the corner with the stack of hay bales. He climbed faster than he ever did, managing to not fall off the unstable pile of bales.  
>When he couldn't get any higher he turned around and sat on the highest hay bale watching B stand where the pile began.<p>

B laughed. 'Do you really think that's gonna stop me?' He began to climb too towards him.

Mello searched frantically for something that could help him in this situation. His eyes fell on the hay bale close to him.

_If I kick it, it would go down right to… Yes!_

He kicked the bale of hay and as it stood already pretty unstable it tumbled down the pile. It hit B on his way down and the man crashed down on the floor with a dull thump. He groaned painfully and tried to push off the bale.

While he fell down the pitchfork had flown out of his hand and landed a meter or so away. Mello saw his chance and clambered his way down the pile to get to the pitchfork before B could. B was still busy with pushing the heavy hay bale off of him while loudly cursing him when Mello jumped the last meter down to the ground. Just when he grabbed onto the pitchfork he felt someone else grabbing it too. His eyes met B's and he knew for sure B was pissed now.

'You throw a heavy hay bale on me? I'll make sure you get some nice new holes in your body that fit the ones on your back!' B growled.

_Yes, I'm very sure now I pissed him off._

'Then you have to get your pitchfork back first, moron!' Mello snapped back.

B looked now right down murderous. Mello knew he had to take that weapon from B or else he would be tortured later until he was almost dead. Mello held tightly onto the end of the pitchfork while B had the other end. Luckily the end with the sharp point was in B's way. Together they each tried to get the weapon. They tried to pull it out of the other's hands and Mello even tried to push the sharp points towards B. They missed the man every time unfortunately.

Suddenly B pushed the pitchfork upwards and managed to hit Mello's jaw. He gave out a short shriek of pain and had to let go of his end. Now B had it for himself again…

'You think that hurt? Take this!' B hissed and he thrust the pitchfork with the sharp points forwards where Mello stood.

Mello jumped out of the way and the sharp points missed him only just. B continued to thrust the pitchfork, trying to hit him, but Mello managed to dodge it.

'I thought you didn't want to kill me!' Mello said.

'If you die it's a pity, but then I'll just go and get that friend of yours.'

His eyes widened. 'YOU STAY AWAY FROM MATT!' Mello screamed outraged.

He couldn't say more because his back bumped into the wooden wall of the barn. B grinned cruelly and thrust his pitchfork towards him, going for a hit that certainly would kill him.

Just in time Mello moved to the side. If he was an inch too late the sharp points had pierced his chest fully. Instead he fell on the ground, still alive. He saw that the pitchfork was stuck in the wooden wall. The sharp point went through the wood right into the wall and kept the weapon there. B lost his attention on Mello for a short moment when he tried to pull his weapon out the wall.

It seemed as if time went on in slow-motion. Adrenaline ran through his body and his survival instinct on sharp. In the corner of his eye he noticed a brick laying on the ground close by. He grabbed the rectangular stone and aimed. He was in shock because of all the events and only worked automatically on his survival instinct now.

He threw the brick in B's direction who was still not paying attention to Mello.

…

And the brick smashed against the side of his head.

B roared in pain and he let go of the pitchfork that was still stuck in the wall. His hands went in reflex to the spot where the brick had hit him. Mello had hit him good 'cause B wobbled dizzily on his legs. In meantime Mello had already grabbed another brick and he leapt up the ground. Before you could say "Wammy House" Mello was beside B and he smashed the brick into the man's head.

B let out a high shriek and his legs couldn't hold his body anymore as he dropped to the ground. Mello wasn't done yet and hit B another time with all his power. This time a large cracking sound sounded through the barn and B moaned weakly in agony. Though B was defiantly defeated and he wouldn't manage to get up, Mello continued to smash the brick into B's head. Still in shock he just went on automatically, trying to get rid of the danger.

B's moaning had already stopped after the third hit.

Only when Mello felt something wet dripping on his arm he stopped. His eyes went to the arm that held the brick and saw the stone covered in red blood, dripping down on his arm. The wet feeling had taken the shock away and Mello saw what he truly had done. B lay on the ground with his head smashed in. Blood poured out of the many wounds in his head and started to form a puddle beneath him on the ground. The life was gone from B's eyes. The expression on his face was a combination of surprise and pain.

_He's dead… I killed B… I KILLED B!_

He waited to get a feeling of regret or maybe some guilt, but none came. There was only one thought that echoed through his mind while he dropped the brick and went back to the farmhouse in search of a phone or maybe a laptop.

_I'm free!_


	28. Chapter 28: It is finally over

**Chapter 28: It is finally over**

It didn't take long for Mello to find B's laptop somewhere in the farmhouse. He had sent a message to Matt, because he knew he checked his mail a lot. Mello managed to break the codes that made the thing untraceable so Matt could find his location. After only a few minutes he got answer from a very happy Matt. His friend told him help was on the way.

Long story short. The help arrived quickly and he was brought to a car that went immediately to Wammy House. The people that rescued him did check him first on severe wounds, but they were not bad enough to have to go to the hospital. At Wammy's they had a very good nurse that could take care of the wounds he had.

The moment he arrived at Wammy's children gathered around the car, trying to take a look at him. When they saw the enormous burn on his face their expressions changed to something like that said "oh my god!". He ignored them. There were more important people he wanted to see.

Before he could go and see L and Matt they brought him to the nurse who was shocked by seeing his face. She took many creams an ointments and rubbed it gently onto his burned skin. It hurt at first, but then the creams started to work and it cooled his raw skin what felt really nice. The other cuts, holes from the pitchfork and other small wounds were disinfected and he was ready to go.

He sat on the edge of the bed in the nursery room, ready to stand up, when the door opened and L appeared.

'L!' Mello exclaimed happily.

The normal blank faced detective went to the blond and gave him a tight hug. 'I'm glad to see you made it out alive,' L said relieved.

Mello returned the hug gladly before L let him go. L watched his face for a moment. 'Does it... hurt very much?' he asked.

He showed L a small smile to let him know he was okay. 'It did hurt a lot in the beginning, but now it feels much better.'

_B was wrong all along. I knew it! L does care about me and so does everyone else. Wammy's is the best home I could ever imagine._

L even smiled back! It was almost invisible, but it was there! Though the smile made place for a more serious look soon after.

'Mello,' L began. 'I know what you have been through was a very traumatically experience. If you would like someone to talk to like-'

'No,' Mello interrupted him. 'I'm not suddenly crazy, L. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine.'

L sighed. 'I know you're not crazy, but I would like you to go and see a psychiatrist anyway. I've seen some pictures some of the helpers made in the barn when they checked the lot. I've seen how B looked after you were done with him...'

Mello hung his head down in shame and tried to avoided L's gaze on him. He had killed someone... in pretty terribly way too.

'Mello, look at me.'

The blond slowly raised his head and saw to his amazement that L didn't look disappointed at all.

'You're not mad at me?' he asked carefully.

L shook his head. 'Of course not! You did what you had to do to escape from B. He did horrible things to you and it's not that strange what you did to survive.'

Mello wanted to say that he didn't have to go to a psychiatrist, but L was him first.

'But that doesn't mean you don't have to talk to somebody. You're still going to see a psychiatrist.'

'… Fine,' he agreed eventually.

'MELLO!' a very familiar voice yelled. A second later all he could see was red hair as he was pulled into a hug so tight he had trouble breathing.

He recognized his best friend and chuckled. 'Matt, are you trying to greet me or strangle me?'

Matt let go of him instantly. 'Sorry...' he said awkwardly.

He smiled at his friend's awkwardness. He was such a dork sometimes. 'Don't worry about it. I'm happy to be here with you safe and sound again!'

Matt got a very guilty look in his eyes when he had said that. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't warn you on time that night... I wanted to, but-'

'I know you tried, Matt and that's enough for me. Please, don't feel guilty about something that wasn't your fault. Who knows what he would've done if you succeeded to scream for help?'

Matt shivered by that thought. 'I don't want to know.'

Then Mello remembered there was one person he hadn't see yet. One of the few he actually cared about.

'How is Near?'

'Still the same since you've been gone...' Matt answered sad.

L turned to Mello. 'You can go and see him if you'd like. You know where to find him.'

Mello nodded and finally stood from the bed. 'I'll go to see him now.'

'Do you want us to go with you?' Matt asked.

'Nah, I'll be fine. I'll see you later.'

/\/\/\/\

Just like Matt had said Near was still unresponsive to everything around him. Mello sat beside his bed on a chair that stood there for this sort of purpose. It seemed almost unfair to see Near like this... still not any better. He had a terrible time with B too, but much shorter. Because of this he didn't had the same mental wounds as Near.

'I'm back, Near.' Mello spoke to the silent boy. 'I'm finally back at Wammy House. I really do understand now what you've been through all those months... I knew it was bad, but now I've experienced it myself although not more than a month or so. In the end I thought of a plan to escape although it was a very stupid plan with a lot of risks and it almost went wrong. I guess luck was with me though. I managed to hit B in the head when he was distracted for a moment and... I killed him. I killed B. It was terrifying to do, but I don't regret it.'

Mello took Near's pale hand in his own and squeezed his hand softly.

'He'll never hurt you again.'

* * *

><p><em>When I heard Mello's voice again I was so relieved and happy to know he was safe home again. He'd managed to escape, there was no chance that Beyond had let him go without bringing him in the same state I was in. <em>

_I was just wondering how he did escape when he came to that point. _

'I killed B. It was terrifying to do, but I don't regret it.'

_I didn't know what I've heard. Did I heard it wrong or something or... was Beyond really gone... forever? I felt something deep inside me stirring that I hadn't felt for a long time._

'He'll never hurt you again.'

_He will never hurt me again. Beyond is really dead and he won't come after me again. He's gone and won't ever come back. _

_The weight of the dark water that kept me trapped seemed to lessen. The darkness that surrounded me was getting brighter. Maybe if I tried to get out it would work this time... _  
><em>I focused on reaching the surface of the dark ocean that kept me for so long trapped in my own mind. Normally nothing happened and I failed, but this time it felt different. It felt like...<em>

… _I really woke up._

* * *

><p>Mello squeezed Near's hand another time before letting go. The boy didn't respond and he had no idea what to do or say to make that happen.<p>

'Mello...'

His head jerked up when he heard a small voice saying his name. It almost sounded like a whisper. Was it... no it couldn't be...  
>But it was.<p>

Mello watched shocked as he saw that Near's eyes were open and that they were looking at him. His dark grey eyes really _saw _him. The unfocused glance was gone and they sparkled with life like they should.

'Near... you're speaking,' Mello said astonished.

The boy managed to smile slightly and Mello felt tears of happiness rolling over his cheeks, but he let them be.

'Near!' He exclaimed, throwing himself at Near, giving the white ball of fluff a tight hug.

He was hesitant at first, but then Mello felt Near's arms slowly closing around him and returning the hug. Mello was pleased to know he could move as well.

'Thank you,' Near whispered.

Mello sobbed softly keeping his hold on Near, not letting him go. It turned out that the only thing Near needed to wake up was the news about B's death. That he never would be able to hurt him again. He had still a long way to go to heal completely, but he was getting there.

'You're going to be okay again... _We_ are gonna be okay again,' he mumbled.

_It is finally over._

* * *

><p><strong>The end! After all those months Broken is finally finished!<strong>

**Thank you for all those who have followed, favorited and reviewed to my story! :D**

**I have many more stories (all Death Note) in store and I'm planning on writing them all (that's at least seven fanfics, I really do have no life xD ). Most of them have Mello, Matt or Near as main characters so if you're interested in reading my future stories, go and click that button that says "follow writer" :)**

**If you noticed some mistakes I made like wrong grammar or wrong use of words throughout the story or if you have any other tip (or tops!) don't hesitate to tell me. That way I can learn to write my stories in the future even better :)**


End file.
